You Are My Sunshine
by Aubrey-L
Summary: Post Ep July 4 2005 BJ Brian realizes a few things and decides to give a few things like monogamy and marriage a try.
1. What's the Problem?

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own QAF or what happened tonight would have NEVER happened. I do not take credit for "You Are My Sunshine" the song.

**Rating:** Possibly the most rated R thing I have ever written.

**A/N:** Thirty five minutes ago I was crying, mourning the break up between Brian and Justin, thinking if they don't get back together (keep in mind that this is the final season) I will sue someone's ass off and be bitter for the rest of my life. I was cursing my friend because she wouldn't let me get off of the phone so I could watch it and now I am in the biggest state of awe. How the fuck could they do that to us? Am I the only one that is outraged? And if anyone else found that the song "You Are My Sunshine" was the most ironic thing to play EVER at the end of that episode. So that song inspires this fic and about what should have happened when Justin and Brian met on the street and Brian couldn't say three fucking words. If the line "You'll never know, dear, how much I love you" is true, I might just die.

_You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine._

_You make me happy_

_When skies are grey._

_You'll never know dear_

_How much I love you._

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

_The other night, dear,_

_As I lay sleeping_

_I dreamed I held you in my arms._

_When I awoke, dear,_

_I was mistaken_

_And I hung my head and cried._

_Chorus_

_I'll always love you_

_And make you happy_

_If you will only say the same_

_But if you leave me_

_To love another_

_You'll regret it all some day._

_Chorus._

_You told me once, dear,_

_You really loved me_

_And no one else could come between_

_But now you've left me_

_And love another_

_You have shattered all my dreams._

_Chorus._

**Chapter One: What's the Problem?**

There was so much for him to say but he couldn't find the words for him to say it and nor could he find his voice, only his annoying yet casual and almost bored façade. Every part of him screamed for him to stop being such a pansy and to just tell the little shit that he fucking loved him, always had, always would but for some reason, Brian couldn't say the three words.

There was nothing stopping him from saying them. The only thing that could possibly be his downfall would be his reputation. Admitting his undying love for a twentysomething blond who could give head better than anyone Brian knew, meant that he had to give up tricking and his reputation of being the hottest man at Babylon who wasn't taken. He was a few years into his thirties and eventually the drugs, the booze, and the lifestyle would catch up to him. He would start to want to come home to his lover, his _only_ lover, and want to live a lifestyle more suitable for his age. But Brian found himself realizing that he already was starting to want those things. He loved coming home to Justin and only Justin, sharing his bed with Justin, and just living with him.

So instead of acknowledging his idiocy and telling Justin that he loved him, Brian walked along down the street towards his place and didn't look back as the blond retreated his own separate way.

By the time that Brian had gotten back to the loft, he felt like he was going to fall apart into tiny Brian pieces. He slammed the door shut behind him, rested his head back against it, and slid to floor. Shoulders beginning to shake, head resting on his knees, Brian broke down for the first time in an extremely long time and let everything go.

He thought about Michael saying to him "Who wouldn't leave you?" and that Justin had left because of him. Brian fucking knew it was because of him but suddenly when Michael said it, he knew it was true and automatically, Brian had to deny it. Brian thought about how calm, how relieved almost, Justin looked when he saw him on the street. The kid looked like he'd won a million bucks and like he didn't have a care in the world. Didn't he miss him? Didn't he care at all that they were no longer together?

Brian rested his temple on his knees, looking off to the side. Immediately, he saw the chaise and starting to cry even harder. The chair was Justin and Brian's and only theirs. Brian, if he ever brought a trick home, would never dare to fuck anyone else but Justin in that chair. It was solely theirs and almost sacrilege to be used for anyone else but the two of them.

A little over an hour later, after thinking of everything that was Justin- his eyes, his hair, his smile, his laughter, his sketches, the first time they kissed, the first time they fucked, and every other thing that Brian could subject himself to for misery's sake- Brian awkwardly stood up and stumbled to the bedroom. He stripped himself, practically ripping off his clothes, and sank into the depths of the bed, soaking the pillow with his tears within minutes.

In the middle of the night when Brian had finally gotten to sleep, he reached for Justin and woke up when he found that he wasn't there. He had completely forgotten what had happened only the other day and was now searching the loft for the kid, beginning to call his name. It took him five minutes to realize that Justin wasn't there, that Justin probably would never be there.

He looked into his bedroom and at the bed dejectedly. Normally, he would see blond hair against imported navy colored Egyptian silk sheets, a body entwined in them begging to be touched but tonight there was nothing, nobody.

Brian snatched up the blanket and hauled his ass to the couch, throwing off the pillows angrily. There was no way he could sleep in that bed where he and Justin had slept together for the past few years, had fucked each other and laid there just talking lightly while caressing.

It took Brian another two hours to fall asleep, only a few minutes before dawn, and when he heard the alarm for him to wake up after he felt like he had just closed his eyes, he cursed at it. Walking naked to the bedroom, he beat the machine into submission and then grabbed the phone punching in the numbers for work.

"I'm not coming in today or tomorrow," he said once Cynthia picked up the phone and then hung up.

The bathroom seemed so far away when he looked at but he told himself that he needed a shower right then almost more than he needed to breathe. He stayed in until the water ran cold and then even after that for a few more minutes. Coming out shivering and soaking wet, he dried himself off, grabbed a pair of sweats and threw on a black t-shirt that fit his form well.

This was why he didn't do break ups, he told himself as he rifled through the fridge and fought shit all. He had gotten attached, gotten accustomed to a lifestyle, and had actually fallen in love despite how much he tried to refuse it. Where did he end up? Not at the end of the aisle, that's for sure. He ended heartbroken and miserable for a good reason for once. What he knew, however, was that he could have prevented all of that by doing something and it wasn't not fucking Justin the second time. All he had to do was tell the kid that he loved him and all would be settled.

Knowing that everyone would be at the diner, he grabbed his keys, his jacket, and slipped into a pair of sandals that he rarely wore. He didn't care that he wasn't dressed to the nines like usual; there was no one to impress any more.

* * *

The diner was teeming with people as it usually was at that hour of the morning and when Brian walked in, Debbie barely recognized him. He still wore the t-shirt, sweats, sandals, and a jacket but she looked at him like he was an alien. He ignored her as she gaped at him and sat down to the rest of his gaping friends.

Debbie cautiously came over, afraid that he was going to snap at her or afraid that she was going to die of a heart attack.

"Coffee, please," he said before she could say anything. "That's all."

He kept his head bent and rubbed his hands over his face when she left, still stunned.

"You look like shit," Emmett said sympathetically, wincing at his friend when he banged his head twice against the table.

"I feel like shit," was the honest reply.

"You're not yourself."

Brian muttered something unintelligible and waited quietly for his coffee. At least it was only Emmett and Michael sitting with him. Ted and was at work probably wondering where the hell he was and Ben was doing his usual: teaching.

"Are you not caring any more?"

Brian glanced up, frowning at him. "What?"

"Before you cared about not caring and now you just… don't care."

It made sense and Brian nodded, resting his head back down until Debbie brought coffee. She set it down in front of his head, resting her free hand gently on his shoulder as to not startle him.

"And here I thought it would be Sunshine coming in here looking like he just got hit by a bus."

"Not helping," chimed Brian in a tone that was all too his.

Emmett shooed Debbie away, fearful that she fight make things worse.

"How is the little shit?" questioned Brian to Michael who had been sitting there quietly the entire time.

"Not much better off than you. He's almost a better actor than he is artist. You were right when you said my walls were a piece of shit. He's been crying himself to sleep every night."

More information than Justin would have wanted Michael to share but Michael felt a sense of loyalty to Brian to tell him how things were.

"Now that's what I like to hear," Brian said before sipping his hot coffee.

"How much sleep did you get?"

"On the couch? Oh, possibly an hour and then another hour and a bit on the bed."

"Couch?"

"Bed's bad. I'm getting a new one?"

"But you just got that one a year ago?"

"What's your point?"

"You love that bed."

"I love any bed as long as you can fuck in it."

"Why did you sleep on the couch?" wondered Emmett, frowning at the two of them like they knew something he didn't. "I would have picked the chaise over that thing any day."

Brian winced visibly and then added quickly, "I'm selling that too."

"Again, you love that thing!"

"You're forgetting the past tense, Mikey."

"You fucked him on that too?"

Brian nodded, his elbow on the surface of the table, his hand holding the coffee right before his mouth. "Oh yes, several times."

"So, you're getting rid of the chaise and the bed because you and Justin fucked there? You're getting rid of everything you fucked on?"

"No, because then I would have to get rid of the loft."

If he hadn't been serious, they would have laughed.

"What if you two get back together?" Emmett inquired optimistically, a small smile on his lips.

"We won't."

"Don't say that!" chided Michael, gripping Brian's upper arm with his hand, staring at him incredulously.

"Why not? Until I can admit that I love him, commit to him – which means monogamy – and ask him to marry me, there's no chance of that happening."

"Start small. Commit to him," reasoned Michael.

"That's not small, Mikey. That's huge. I haven't tricked as much lately and he knows it but I still am. I've tried. I've gone a week without it until that fucking blond showed up."

"Justin?"

"No, a different one."

"That one I always see you staring at? Long blond hair, looks like he's out of a surfer magazine?" asked Emmett.

"That's the fuck," replied Brian, with mocking merriment in his voice, downing the last it of his coffee.

"So what's wrong?" pushed Michael.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not? What have you got to lose?"

"My pride."

"We're your friends, Brian."

"He rejected me. Twice."

That was all it took to render them speechless.

"Well…"

"Don't even try to make up excuses, Emmett. Him and I now have deal since I banned him from Babylon. Whoever fucks ten new tricks the fastest wins."

"Wins what?" Michael was curious.

"He gets inside Babylon, I get inside him," Brian smiled his sweet, sardonic smile and then waved down Debbie for a refill.

"Is he worth losing Justin?" asked Michael after a while, while he watched Brian mull over his new cup of coffee.

"Pride and reputation or Justin."

"There's about a million things you can add onto after Justin," commented Emmett, noticing how Brian was making their friend look like nothing compared to an inflated ego.

"I'll admit that."

"What else are you willing to admit?"

"Not much."

"Brian, you need to get over this inflated ego of yours and realize that you've got something real good here. Shit like this doesn't come along every five minutes. Try once in a lifetime and only once. You're almost thirty-five and it's well past time that you settled down and thought your life over. You can't keep tricking and drinking and doing drugs like you do every night. You're going to burn out and you're going to be fucking miserable. Fuck your pride, don't fuck every man in Babylon, and fucking tell Sunshine that you love more then his dick," hissed Michael.

Emmett gawked at him, eyes wide and his hand over his mouth and Brian finally met Michael eye-to-eye, listening to everything he had to say. He blinked a few times while Michael caught his breath and then he spoke, calm and evenly.

"You're right, Mikey. I know that you are. I've told myself the exact same thing for the past forty-eight hours."

"So then what's the problem?"

"I have to somehow convince Justin that I love him."


	2. Ground Rules

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I didn't create them, and I don't profit from them. Infringement is not in my intentions, just making them together again.

**Rating:** Soft R for language. PG-13 even. No, higher than that.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Ground Rules**

"Why should I give you another chance, Brian? I've already given you too many!" Justin exclaimed, practically furious as he paced the kitchen, staring at Brian in bewilderment.

"I'm willing to give up tricking for _you_, that's why!" Brian yelled back.

Justin was silent for a moment, pondering over what Brian had just said. He sighed and then stopped glaring at the other man as his face went from anger to tired and relieved.

"You mean that?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't," he stated softly. "Fuck, I missed you last night."

Apparently, something was wrong in the way that Brian had gently said the latter part of his sentence. The glower was back in full bloom and Justin had taken several steps away where he had advanced.

"I'm sorry that you didn't get laid last night," he spat.

"What the fuck? I was talking about not being able to hold the man that I love in my arms! I couldn't even sleep in our bed because all I could think about was all the things that we've done in it, how adorable you look when you sleep, and all the times you've been waiting patiently for me in it when I was out fucking some nameless face!" Brian retorted.

"Michael said you were going to sell it… and the chaise. Getting rid of me so fast?"

"As I recall, you were the one who got rid of me quite quickly. I didn't think I could keep them because of how much they remind me of you."

"But they're _ours_."

"Exactly. If you don't want to be with me ever, then I can't keep sleeping on the couch because I can't sleep in my bed or on the chaise."

There was a rather long but only slightly awkward pause between them. Justin had stopped pacing the kitchen, which was what Brian was practically known for at times. Brian was sitting on the top of the couch, arms folded over his t-shirt clad chest. It had been several hours later since the diner and Brian hadn't changed but he did look a little better.

He wasn't aware that for the past minute Justin had been staring at him, studying him oddly with his head cocked to one side.

"What?" he snapped, for not appreciating being observed.

"You look so… different."

"I've gotten that a lot today," he muttered, looking away from Justin's eyes to the bedroom. He winced faintly when he thought of Justin writing beneath him, practically hearing his moans in his head. Quickly, he settled his gaze elsewhere, trying to find a spot that did not have a Justin connotation to it.

"You're wearing a t-shirt and sweats –"

"It's definitely not the first time," Brian interrupted him, sounding annoyed.

" – And you haven't shaved in two days but that look is very becoming on you."

Brian snorted at his last few words, biting back the urge to make a comment about 'becoming.' Running his hand through his hair, Brian looked at the ground and sighed. God, he was miserable without the little blond kid, he though to himself.

"However, something has changed about you that's not physical."

"Sorry, Justin, nothing's changed."

"And monogamy hasn't changed you?"

"I wouldn't know. It's only been ten hours."

"To you, that's like ten days."

Sometimes, Brian hated how everyone thought of him as a sex-crazed asshole that only cared about where his next fuck would be coming from. In truth, they were partially right because that's what he thought about every now and then but he actually had feelings, emotions even though he rarely showed them, and he essentially cared more about his friends then he let on.

"Brian, I've got to see it to believe it."

"Excuse me?"

"I believe you. I know that you mean what you are saying when you are only committing to me but I have see you do it for it to mean anything."

"You want actions now instead of words? Fuck, you're a difficult shit, you know that?"

"Is it too much to ask?"

"I never know what the hell to do with you. Here I thought all I had to do was tell you a few things and that would solve it all. Now you want me to do something instead?"

"You'd have to implement them anyway, so what's the difference?"

"I guess there isn't a difference only now I have to prove myself twice."

"You're not up for the challenge?"

Brian regarded him for a moment, knowing that if he said 'no' then everything would be over again. For good.

"If it means that you'll come back, yes."

"All right then. It starts tonight, Brian. You're going to go to Babylon like every other night and I am going to watch you turn down every guy. No dancing, no flirting, no fucking."

"Demanding little bitch, aren't you?" he muttered.

"Yes, I am."

"It applies to you too, Sunshine," Brian started, standing up and beginning to set his own ground rules. "You're not to dance with anyone but me. You're not to flirt with anyone, even Emmett and Teddy – anyone – except me. And above all, you will not bottom for anyone except me and you sure as hell will not top for anyone either."

"Except you?" Justin smiled deviously, desperately wanting to say that Justin could top him.

Brian chewed on his bottom lip for a moment. It was almost as hard to say as 'I love you.' He wasn't really sure why he was taking so long to say it but it made it look like it was a huge deal to Brian and he hoped that Justin would take it into consideration that _no one_ topped Brian. No one.

Sighing, he added dully, "Except me."

"Fine," Justin replied simply.

"And you're not staying at Michael's any more."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not. Pack your shit and get your ass back here. I'll even help you."

"If I come back here, I know what's going to happen."

"And what the hell might that be?" Brian said, looking at him like he was an idiot.

"You're going to fuck me."

"That's a bad thing?"

"Yes! I need to see that you'll only be with me –"

"Justin, that _is_ only being with you."

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to go through a little abstinence before I move in."

"Why? How does that make anything better?"

"Proving yourself, Brian. It tests your willpower."

"To not fuck your brains out," he said flatly, not believing what he was hearing.

"To not fuck _anyone's _brains out."

"I'm jerking off and you can't stop me!" Brian said abruptly, pointing an accusing finger at the younger man a few feet in front of him.

"Limit it."

"To what? Four times a day?" he mocked, crossing his arms once more over his chest.

"You never do it that much," Justin scoffed, smirking at him.

"That was before I lost my right to fuck," Brian replied sweetly in a derisive tone.

Justin smiled wider as he closed the distance in between the to of them. Their bodies were flush and Brian wrapped his arms around the blond, not wanting to ever let him go. Brian's hand came up to clutch Justin's chin, directing him to his mouth where he got the two of them caught up in a slow, seductive kiss. Justin couldn't remember the last time Brian had kissed him like this, gentle and completely unhurried but he could feel the passion barely hidden beneath the surface of Brian.

Justin got his hands immersed in Brian's soft, chestnut hair and his tongue immersed in Brian's mouth. Where Brian had been affectionate and slow only seconds before, he surprised Justin by bringing him in deeper, deepening the kiss and letting go of the leash that had been on his lust for Justin. Sunshine whimpered when Brian's teeth nibbled at his lower lip and when his hand caressed down Justin's back to firmly grab his behind, bringing his pelvis into Brian's.

"This isn't fair," Justin groaned, watching through heavy eyes as Brian stood up, towering over him, beginning to grind against Justin much like Justin had done to him before.

"It follows the rules, Sunshine. No one but you," he murmured into his lover's ear before taking it in between his teeth and tugging gently.

Brian's hand that had been on Justin's ass was now venturing around his hip to caress Justin steadily through the denim of his jeans over the zipper. The other hand was cupping the back of Justin's neck, the two of their foreheads resting against on another's.

"No one but you," Brian whispered again before taking Justin's mouth again.

It didn't take long for Brian's hand to undo the zipper of Justin's jeans and try to slip inside. Their lips were still fused together, pouring all they had into the mating of their mouths, and Justin's mind was foggy, not being able to process much except how good it felt to have Brian's hand wrapped around him.

Justin quickly pulled away but not before Brian got a few jerks of his hand around Justin's erection. The blond groaned loudly and put himself back inside his jeans before zipping them up. He did all of this while staring into Brian's lust-laden eyes.

There was a smirk on Brian's face as he calmly caught his breath and reveled in the feeling of Justin's body once pressed against his. He tried not to be triumphant but Brian couldn't help it, not when he had gotten Justin to cave into him so easily.

"I'll see you at Babylon. Ten o'clock sharp," Justin said softly into Brian's ear. He tried to get away from Brian but the brunet was too fast for him.

Brian caught Justin's lips with his once more, slipping his tongue past the barrier that Justin tried to put up. Just as it got deeper, Brian pulled away, pushing Justin back a few steps. Waving goodbye, Brian smiled innocently and watched as Justin made a beeline for the door, afraid that Brian would come after him.

After Justin had left, Brian sat where he was, talking to himself out loud.

"So Justin thinks that he can take the reins." Brian nodded, grinning like a fool or possibly the Devil. "We'll see about that."


	3. Alpha Males

**Disclaimer:** Do not own, did not create, do not profit from. They will never be mine despite what I like to think.

**Rating:** PG-13 for this installment.

**A/N:** Thank you Kessy Kate, Shampoo marea, and evil-morbid-brat for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter Three:** **Alpha Males**

Tapping his fingers on the bar while holding his straight up scotch in his other hand, Brian stood there looking for a rather attractive blond who was requesting that he meet him at the club at ten o'clock. It happened to be twenty minutes past and about ten guys later who had given him the look and murmured something about meeting him in the back room. Each time Brian ignored them, not even bothering to acknowledge their presence until his other favorite blond haired beauty showed up.

"Let the tricking begin," he said, smiling at Brian mockingly.

"Bet's off. Get the hell out of my club," said Brian, turning away to lean his back against the bar, holding his glass to his mouth to take a sip as he surveyed the room of dancing, grinding bodies in the spastic light.

"What?"

"I said get the fuck out or I'll throw your ass out."

"You can't –"

"I'm the owner. I can."

The silence between them wasn't awkward but one filled with loathing and disgust. Brian cocked his head to the side, meeting his eyes. "Do you need an escort?"

"What ever happened to you being inside of me?"

Trying to flip the tables and flirt, Brian noted, downing the last of his scotch and slamming it down on the bar in a request for another. He grabbed it and looked at the man beside him dully, running his eyes down and then back up leather and denim.

"You're nothing I haven't had before."

"You're so sure about that?"

"Yeah. There's plenty of dyed blonds wearing leather around here that I've fucked."

"Like the kid you're fucking now?"

A line that should never _ever_ be crossed or even coming close to touching. Brian didn't even acknowledge the comment, thinking it better than raging at him, tell him that his name was Justin and he was actually in his twenties, though still a good ten years younger than Brian.

Brian waved down one of the guys from security, the same one that had told the blond that he was being banned from Babylon.

"Escort him out of here. Now." Brian then turned to the man in shock beside of him. "If I ever catch you in here again, I'll make sure that you won't have a dick to get sucked off or fuck with."

"Asshole," he muttered before being pushed off by the security guy.

When Brian looked up over his glass he saw Justin with his arms slack at his sides and his mouth slightly open in awe.

"You rejected him?"

"Kind of," Brian murmured against the lip of his glass when Justin came over to stand with him.

"Kind of?"

"I told him that our bet was off and that he's banned from Babylon."

"For how long?"

"Forever."

Setting down the glass gently this time on the bar, he shook his head when the bartender went to refill it. He looked at the ground for a while, his arms resting back on the bar as well, and swallowed hard. It was the first time that he could remember that he turned down a potential good fuck and Brian knew that it had to be done, for Justin at least.

Justin's hand cupped the side of his face and turned it so Brian was looking straight into pools of bright blue. Standing on his tiptoes, Justin leaned into Brian to give him a kiss that was both slow and utterly erotic. A moment later, he stood back on his heels, his hand still on Brian's freshly shaven face.

"Do you believe me now?"

"I told you already. I've always believed you, I just had to see it."

"You saw it now. Are we done with this game?"

Smiling his vibrant smile, Justin replied, "Brian, we're far from being done."

"Fuck you."

Emmett came bouncing over with Ted trailing not too far behind him and Brian's eyes nearly feel out of his head when he saw Michael. Michael was looking around shyly as if it was his time in Babylon but he was taking in the sight of all the impressive looking bodies moving together in time with the beat of the song, and how the lights made him feel like he was on one of his old E trips.

"Mikey, I thought Babylon wasn't a part of your lifestyle anymore," commented Brian, his form of a greeting.

"Don't get too excited. Ben's meeting us here."

"What's the occasion?"

"Hunter."

"What?"

"We decided that we need to get out of the house and have a little fun."

"Instead of looking for the kid whose probably shooting up heroin and getting fucked for money again?"

"Brian," warned Justin, laying his hand on Brian's arm.

Brian saw the hurt in Michael's eyes. Somehow it cut a little deeper than anything else Brian had said to him before and he instantly felt guilty. His usual 'no apologies, no regrets' got shot to shit when Justin started looking at him in a way that was saying 'Apologize.'

"Look, Mikey, I'm sorry for being such a prick." Michael looked up at him, eyes wide with tears and with something that could have been amazement.

"You're apologizing?"

"Yeah?" said Brian confused.

"You never apologize."

"Don't get used to it."

"It's okay, Brian. I accept your apology."

It was then that Ben showed up with a grin on his face as he enclosed his arms around his small husband, whispering something into his ear. Justin smiled in spite of Brian, letting out a sigh that caught Brian's attention. He watched as Justin gazed at the married couple with something akin to longing. Not longing to be with one of them, but longing for what they had. Brian swallowed hard and took Justin's hand in his.

"Dance with me, Sunshine."

Before Justin could refuse, Brian was already leading him onto the dance floor while their friends stared at them in wholly bewilderment.

"They're back together?" said Ted, frowning at his friends, looking at each of them for an answer.

"Brian never told me," said Michael, staring at the two dancing close together and now grinding with the change of the song.

"Maybe it just happened," said Emmett, sipping his Cosmopolitan as he watched the brunet and the blond.

"Maybe."

"You sound surprised," said Emmett, looking now at Michael perplexedly.

"Because the only way that Justin would have gotten back together with Brian is if Brian told him he loves him, proposed to him, or committed to him and only him."

"I think it's the latter," remarked Ted, eyeing a dark haired guy not far from them who was staring at Ted with intensity and interest. "It's the easiest thing for Brian to do."

"No, it's really not," responded Emmett. "Monogamy is not his thing, more than admitting his feelings for a hot young blond."

"I don't know," mumbled Michael, kind of hurt that Brian hadn't told him.

The two of them where far beyond caring that their friends were watching them with peaked interest. Brian didn't have to explain anything to anyone and he knew Justin was thinking the same. Pulling his lover closer by his hips, Brian dipped his head to nuzzle the side of Justin's neck.

How could he have ever thought that living without him was an option? Brian asked himself. The mere smell of the kid had him hard, that and the fact that Justin was grinding his own erection against his leg. Justin's harried breathing in his ear sent shivers down and then back up Brian's spine. With one hand still on the other man's hip, Brian brought his right to cup the side of Justin's face, staring deeply into Justin's eyes.

"Say it," Justin whispered, seeing it in Brian's hazel eyes but desperately wanting to hear it.

"I…I can't," Brian breathed out, defeated and feeling ashamed. He looked down at the ground and sighed.

What the hell was wrong with him? He loved Justin with every inch of him (that sounds bad) so why the fuck was it so hard for him to admit it out loud?

"You can," pleaded Justin, resting his hand on Brian's cheek, mirroring the brunet's position.

"I'm sorry, Justin."

It was getting difficult for Brian to breathe properly. He told him it wasn't because of how vulnerable and weak he felt but because of the alcohol and the flickering lights that used to give him headaches the first few times he starting coming here.

Tearing himself away from Justin, Brian ignored him as he tried to keep Brian with him. His friends were staring at them curiously and Brian didn't think he had ever seen Emmett look so worried before for Brian, or maybe it was Justin. Brian got out of Babylon as quickly as he could and practically ran the rest of the way home, nearly getting hit twice when he ran across the street.

The heavy wooden door slide shut soundly before Brian leaned back against it, trying to catch his breath. It was then that it hit him: he fucking _ran away_. Panting only lightly now, Brian stared at nothing in particular as he tried to come to terms with what he had just done.

Brian Kinney does _not_ run, he told himself. It only took him a minute to begin to pace, his mind working a mile a minute. What was he turning into? He had changed so much over the course a few days and it was all because of some fucking twink… that he loved, he told himself a second later.

He'd stopped tricking and staying out until the wee hours of the morning, he was doing less hardcore drugs, and being friendlier and nicer in general to everyone. He was making less sarcastic remarks and being less of an asshole.

"What the fuck!" he yelled, grabbing the nearest thing that happened to be a rather expensive vase. He threw it as hard as he could at the wall, shattering it into pieces.

And now he was having temper tantrums. What was the world coming to?

Brian looked at the remains of the vase that were spread across the hardwood for a few long minutes. The flowers that Justin had brought home the other day were laying limply, two of them broken at the stems, and Brian felt like such a dick all of a sudden. The vase was one of Justin's favorite and now it was shattered on the floor. Why did Brian always have to hurt him somehow, even if it was indirectly?

Searching for the dustpan that he never used, he heard the front door opening slowly, almost as if the person was being cautious.

"Brian? Are you in here?"

Brian pursed his lips together, his hand wrapped around the handle of the dustpan. He thought for a moment about not answering but if Justin stayed, it would make Brian look even more like an ass.

"Yeah," he muttered as he stood up.

"What the hell was that about?"

Brian looked at him for a minute with little expression on face before he moved towards the pieces of the white glass vase in Justin's clear view.

"I broke the vase."

"That's not what I'm talking about. Babylon. What the fuck happened to you at Babylon?" He spoke each word of the last sentence slowly and precisely. "You just ran."

"Don't say it," he winced. He hadn't been able to cut him off in time.

"What? That you _ran_? Why can't I say it? It's true." Justin was a little more than mad as he watched Brian bend at the knees to start to pick of the broken vase. Justin noticed that a couple of the flowers that hadn't been spared of Brian's rage. "Don't want to admit that you did it?"

Brian continued to not acknowledge what he was saying, keeping his back to him as he remained cleaning up his mess. When he got up and grabbed a sink to mop up the water, however, Brian saw how livid Justin was, an unnatural flare in his vivid blue eyes.

"You don't like to hear it. do you? You don't like to admit that _you_, Brian Kinney, are capable of weakness. Why is it such a big deal to you? I'm sorry to burst your ever prominent bubble, but you're fucking human, Brian."

The entire time Brian had his tongue in his cheek, trying desperately not to snap and yell at the young man telling him everything that was right but wrong with him. Brian knew that if he explained everything to Justin, he would probably end up being laughed at or told that he was acting stupid. That was not an option. Either of them.

"I just had to get out of there," he said quietly, more to himself than Justin as he moved back to the mess that he had made.

It was true and far from a lie. Brian hadn't been able to face Justin and he was afraid that he would end up saying something he would regret.

"Why can't you just say it?"

There it was again and Brian had no way of escaping and nowhere to run to.

"Or do you not love me?"

Brian's eyes flashed up to meet Justin's instantly and the younger man saw that that was not the case. Justin knew that before, though, and was just trying to get Brian to say it.

"Justin, a person can only change so much at a time."

"What are you talking about? I'm not trying to change you."

"Yes, you are. Tricking is –" Brian stopped and corrected himself, " – _was_ my life until you gave me an ultimatum. Partying until dawn and being on every drug known to man was also a part of my life until you again, gave me another ultimatum."

"You're changing for the better."

"I know," muttered Brian sadly and slightly regretfully. "I'm being fucking nicer to people and apologizing. Did you hear me tonight? I fucking said _sorry_ to Michael. I can't believe I said sorry."

"Well, you shouldn't have said what you did then."

Brian stared at him with his usual practiced dull expression. "How come you don't have to change, hmm?"

"It's because I already have."

"Fucker," Brian breathed out though Justin heard it loud enough, causing him to smile. "You are going to change one thing for me."

"What's that?"

"You're going to stop looking at Michael and Ben like you fucking want what they have."

"But I _do_ want what they have. We've been through this. I thought that by us getting back together meant that we're heading in a direction."

"And we weren't before?"

"No."

Brian raised his eyebrows quickly, the dull expression still on his face though Justin couldn't see it because Brian had his back to him once more.

"Brian, tell me that we're heading somewhere."

"We're heading somewhere," he said flatly.

"Do you mean that?" Justin pressed, stepping closer to him. "If you don't, take it back."

"I'm not taking anything back."

"Good."

"That doesn't mean that I mean it."

Justin's face deadpanned. "Then it looks like I'm packing my bags again."

"You're not and we haven't even gotten your shit yet from Michael's."

"Why am I not leaving?"

"Because I fucking said that you're not."

It was as close as an 'I love you' as Justin was going to receive that night and he knew that that was the equivalent to Brian. He watched as Brian stood up and walked towards him before he stopped to throw the cloth in the sink. The flowers were still laying limply and forsaken on the floor behind him.

"Are we done with this?"

"For now," stated Justin.

"I don't like this new backbone that you have," admitted Brian, eyeing the blond.

"What are you talking about? I've always had one."

"Not with me you haven't. Lose it."

"You afraid that you're not the alpha male any more?" wondered Justin with a hint of teasing in his tone as Brian pulled him to him.

"I _am_ the alpha male, Sunshine."

"Show me."


	4. Who Said Everything Was Fair?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own them, I did not create them, and I do not profit from them.

**Rating:** PG

* * *

**Chapter Four:** **Who Said Everything Was Fair?**

"Wow, you were really planning on staying for a while, weren't you?" asked Brian, noticing how everything from Justin's suitcases was unpacked and in the drawers of the dresser.

"Yeah, but I found a place."

"You did?"

"Mhm," nodded Justin, folding another t-shirt of his into the case that was lying open on the bed.

"What are you going to do with it?"

"Move in, obviously."

Justin glanced up at Brian just to see the look on his face. It was priceless. Brian's face blanched considerably and he stared at Justin with fear and sadness in his eyes.

"Just kidding," he smiled sweetly.

"You little shit," Brian growled, throwing a pair of Justin's pants at him. "You did that on purpose."

"Obviously."

They went back to their comfortable silence as they continued to pack Justin's things. Brian's mind was wondering about a few things and what Justin had just said.

"You _are_ coming home with me, right?"

Justin smiled up at him sympathetically. "Of course I am. I was just teasing you, honey."

"Don't call me that… _ever_."

"But there's no one around," Justin reasoned, trying to make Brian sound like he was acting foolishly.

"Try it again and see where it lands you."

Justin heard the challenge but ignored it, tucking it in the back of his mind. Like Brian would do anything and if he did, what could he possibly do? thought Justin arrogantly, finally finished folding all of his clothes.

After they loaded everything into Brian's Jeep, Just thanked Michael and Ben for letting him stay.

"It's nothing, really," stated Michael, smiling at Justin and Brian.

Just then Ben came down the stairs and stood next to Michael, resting his hand on his lover's shoulder affectionately.

"Why don't you two stay for dinner? We were just about to start making it," offered Ben, looking at the couple in front of him to Michael who nodded approvingly.

"Yeah, it would be great to have some company."

"We'd love to," Justin said, smiling his thousand-watt smile. "Wouldn't we, _honey_?"

Everyone noticed how Brian cringed faintly at the pet name Justin was beginning to bestow him with. He nodded, seething, and smiled forcibly at his friends.

"Of course."

The four of them made their way to the kitchen in hopes of starting dinner when Brian excused him and Justin for a moment with apparent matters to discuss. Brian pulled the blond by his upper arm with a bruising hand and closed the door of the bathroom shut behind him after shoving Justin in.

"That's it. You're not getting _any_ for two days."

"What?" exclaimed Justin, staring at Brian incredulously.

Justin had his back against the door and when Brian took a step closer to him in the already impossibly small bathroom, he felt like more than his space was being evaded. Towering down over him, Brian was only an inch from Justin's mouth and he had his hands on either side of Justin's head. The younger man was trapped with nowhere to go.

"I warned you about calling me…_that_. Consider this your punishment."

"You can't do that!"

"I can and I just did. Who are you to say otherwise?"

"I'm your fucking _lover_, the guy who sucks your dick, and I say that you won't even be able to last those two days yourself."

"And it looks like that pretty mouth of yours has gotten you into some trouble, Sunshine," Brian murmured, running the pad of his thumb around Justin's bottom lip, inching closer to his lips with his own as he did so.

"Why can't I call you anything?"

"You can: Brian."

"You call me whatever the hell you want," Justin half-whined.

"Like I should be. You on the other hand…" Brian looked him over.

"That's unfair."

"You never said anything about being fair, darling." Brian smirked his trademark grin. "Besides, I don't look like a 'honey' or a 'pumpkin' or any other fruitcake name."

"But I do?"

Brian grinned even wider. "It also helps when you taste like honey," he murmured against the skin of Justin's neck, glad that he had invested in the honey and melon soap.

"You two all right in there?" wondered Michael, knocking on the door faintly with the back of two fingers.

"Just peachy," responded Brian, lifting his head so his words wouldn't be muffled in Justin's throat.

"If you guys don't hurry up, you'll be on clean up," he warned, eyeing the door suspiciously.

"Consider it done."

There was a pause in which Brian thought that Michael had finally given up. Apparently he hadn't when Brian heard him speak again.

"There's condoms underneath the sink."

"We won't be needing them," spoke of Justin while Brian shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Thanks anyways."

Justin took his opportunity to push Brian away and off of him so he could finally get some room to breathe and think clearly. With Brian looming over him, all Justin could think about was his overpowering scent that smelled so good and familiar.

"If I can't call you 'honey' or anything like that then you can't call me it either," Justin proclaimed, folding his arms over his chest and raising his head high.

Brian watched him with amusement, shoving his hands in the front pockets of his pants. "How you going to do that, Sunshine?"

"_You_ will be the one not getting any."

With swift and graceful movements, Brian slammed Justin's back into the door with his body, pinning Justin's hands above his head and grinding the lower part of his body against Justin's. There was an audible moan heard and it was obvious that neither of them cared if their hosts could hear them.

Fusing his mouth to Justin's, Brian kissed the kid for all he was worth, putting everything into it. He tugged not so gently on Justin's lower lip before slipping his tongue into his mouth. They stayed like that for a few well-measured minutes until Brian broke them apart. Justin was panting beneath him, his hand clutching Brian's hair, and it was then that he finally stopped responding to Brian pushing against him erotically.

"You think you can stop me?"

"If I had too," Justin said arrogantly, running his eyes over Brian's red mouth and then up into his eyes filled with lust and a challenge.

Brian grinned down at him, with what Justin thought appeared like pity, beginning to lean down to kiss him sweetly and softly on Justin's equally red lips. Before either of them could say another word, Brian pulled Justin away from the door and then let himself, leaving Justin to come out of the bathroom when he was ready.

"What the hell were you two doing in there?" asked Michael when he say Brian.

"Getting a few things straight," was the simple reply from Brian watching Michael set the table for four people.

"Not Justin, I hope," Michael said, standing up with a plate in each of his hands.

Brian snorted and wondered if Michael actually thought that. "Nope, the kid is still gayer than you."

"I didn't think anyone was gayer than Michael," teased Ben who received a scowl from his partner.

"You haven't lived with Sunshine for a week."


	5. Starts Today

**Disclaimer:** I do not own them, I did not create them, and I do not profit from them.

**Rating:** PG

* * *

**Chapter Five:** **Starts Today**

Justin wondered how the hell he had gotten to where he was. He was lying on his left side, facing the bathroom, with a very naked Brian Kinney spooning closely behind him. He was supposed to be sleeping in Michael and Ben's guest bedroom not with Brian who was folding him tightly to his chest protectively. There was supposed to have been a deal about abstinence but somewhere along the way it had slowly been forgotten although Brian hadn't even touched him yet.

Sighing as he continued to think, Justin then wondered why he was so incapable of oppressing the man behind him. No matter what he did, somehow Brian managed to twist it around and make it so that he was in charge even if that's not how it had started out. But then again, that was probably why he was where he was in his job, Justin mused.

"I can practically hear you thinking," murmured Brian against the back of Justin's neck, his voice hoarse with sleep. "What's on your mind at four in the morning?"

"Nothing," Justin lied. "I just can't get to sleep."

"You were asleep four hours ago. In fact, I remember you passing out in the Jeep after we left Michael's."

"I guess I'm not tired anymore."

Justin was being annoying and Brian was getting annoyed.

"Fine. Have it your way."

Brian settled back down behind Justin and closed his eyes, trying to fall back to sleep. His hand was laying flat against his lover's chest while his lower body was snug against the other man's behind.

It only took a few minutes for Brian to be sound asleep once more and Justin smiled faintly. He turned in the embrace that he was being held in to face Brian. A few strands of chestnut hair had fallen in his eyes and Justin noticed that it was time for him to see the barber. Justin thought about reaching up and running his fingers through the soft tresses but oppressed the idea.

When Brian rolled back onto his back, he brought Justin with him to curl against his side, who leisurely draped his leg over Brian until it settled comfortably in between both of Brian's legs. As he rested his head on the pillow above Brian's shoulder, Justin began to unhurriedly dance his fingertips across Brian's bare chest. Brian absentmindedly held onto Justin tighter with his arm wrapped low around Justin's waist.

It was hard for Justin to believe now that he had wanted to live as far as possible from the sleeping man basically underneath him. Though he was peaceful and calm in his slumber, he would wake up a beast and Justin knew that and didn't care. What mattered was that Brian loved him and Justin was getting tired of just seeing it in Brian's eyes.

"Honey, breakfast is ready!" called Justin to Brian who was in the bedroom, tying his tie.

Brian growled as he heard Justin noisily getting two plates for them out of the cupboard. It was the fact that his China plates with silver trim were being scratched against each other that darkened his mood, it was what his lover had just called him.

Standing in the doorway to the bedroom with his arms folded over his silk-clad chest, Brian waited patiently for Justin to look up and see the practiced look on Brian's face that everyone knew meant he was ticked.

"What?" said Justin stupidly, setting down the plates on the counter before separating equal amounts of scrambled eggs onto each dish.

"Three days," he said and then disappeared into the bedroom to grab the jacket to his suit.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Justin asked when Brian came into the kitchen.

He ignored the eggs and the bacon and headed straight for the coffee that had just finished brewing.

"It'll be three days before you get any," Brian said over the rim of his black coffee cup.

Justin stared with his eyebrows pinched together at the man who was leaning casually against the edge of the counter, sipping his coffee with appreciation like someone would sip their whine.

"What did I…" His voice trailed off when he realized what he had said earlier.

Rolling his eyes, he went back to finishing making breakfast. Justin brought out the ketchup from the fridge and noticed that Brian was watching with pour the red sauce onto the plate with a look of disgust. All that unnecessary sugar with the eggs and all that unnecessary fat of the bacon. Justin just smiled down at his plate before digging in.

"That is the most revolting thing I've seen," Brian said slowly, bewitched by Justin's breakfast.

"I don't know why I cook for you. You always complain about it."

"You make good coffee."

"Yeah, and to you, coffee is its own food group."

"Kind of like ketchup is to you."

"Ketchup goes good with anything," Justin stated simply, dipping his bacon into it with his hands, another thing that disgusted Brian. "Every meat, potato, and egg."

"Fish?"

"Yeah."

"I retract my previous statement. _That_ is the most revolting thing."

"Maybe, but it's really good."

"If you weren't so good in bed, I would leave you because of that alone," whispered Brian into Justin's ear as he placed his empty coffee cup in the sink, which Justin was standing in front of.

"You're so shallow."

"I know," grinned Brian sweetly before kissing Justin's cheek. "Now be good, dear, while I'm gone."

"That's one," counted Justin with a hint of warning in his voice that Brian could hear over the egg that was in Justin's mouth.

"One what?"

"One day," said Justin matter-of-factly, mimicking Brian's tone earlier.

Scoffing and rolling his eyes to the ceiling while he smirked, Brian could barely believe what he was hearing. Apparently, Justin was trying to play the same game as Brian was; only Brian knew that the game would follow through.

"That's cute, honey," Brian stated, sounding like he was bored and like he didn't believe what Justin was saying.

"Two. Say it again and it'll be three."

There was a sudden predatory look in Brian's eyes as he strolled leisurely towards the blond who was still in front of the sink. Brian came up behind him and nipped twice at the lobe of Justin's ear before he spoke.

"I bet you wouldn't mind if I called you 'honey' while I suck your cock," whispered Brian into Justin's ear, reaching around the body in front of him to dip his hand low and cup Justin through his pants.

Justin swallowed hard and then moved quickly away from his lover who was trying to test him. Running his fingers through his already tousled hair, Justin watched Brian cool over from the rejection.

"You would be late for work," said Justin.

Brian snorted lightly and readjusted his already perfect tie. It gave him something to do with his hands. "It doesn't matter. You're not supposed to be getting anything like that anyways."

"It goes in affect _today_?" asked Justin, a little surprised.

"Why so surprised, Sunshine?"

Justin figured that Brian would have wanted to fuck him first and then do it just so that Brian could be sated for a while. Justin also knew that it would leave himself wanting more of Brian, who he would not be able to have.

"No reason. Have a good day at work, Bri," said Justin, biting his bottom lip and waving when Brian made his way to the door.

Brian smiled over his shoulder and then left without another word. He didn't hear the audible groan that Justin made once the door was slid shut.


	6. Caught Up

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, I do not profit, and I did create. "Caught Up" – Usher… the first verse is so Brian it's crazy, minus the woman part.

**Rating:** PG I guess

**A/N:** -claps energetically and smiles like a fool- The entire time that Brandon (?) was at the loft I was chanting out loud to Brian (because he could hear me) "Go find Justin, go find Justin…" It had evolved from "Go fuck Justin" but I knew that the likelihood of that happening was slim. –Lets out a sigh of relief- that episode was hopeful or at least it made me hopeful. The fact that Brian didn't fuck Brandon and indirectly/ kind of not came to terms with the fact that he isn't going to be the shit forever despite what I think. Kudos to Lindsey too for sticking up for herself and telling Brian off about Justin. I am in a happy mood so maybe this chapter won't be filled with angst but yummy goodness for all of us shippers. Yum.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Caught Up**

Two days. It had been two fucking days since Brian decided that it was a brilliant idea for him to cut Justin off completely from sex and all its activities. Running his fingers back through his tousled chestnut hair, Brian continued to stare down at the file before him while his mind continued to wander off into Justinland. Why the hell did he think it would be such a great idea to practice abstinence especially when he had insisted that Justin move back in with him.

Not only was it three days, wait, four, Brian corrected himself since Justin had called him earlier and left a message, calling him a specific word that he didn't want to be called, but Brian had a few days as well. There were two from this morning and two more from him being a wiseass this afternoon when he called Justin back. Brian knew that Justin had the willpower to do this, probably for a couple of weeks despite the fact how much the blond loved cock.

His phone rang, line one flashing, and he glanced at it – more like glowered at it- before picking it up.

"This better be fucking important Cynthia," he barked.

She ignored him, rolling her eyes. The man was never in a good mood. "There's someone here to see you."

"I don't have any appointments today." It was more like a statement than anything else.

"He says that he doesn't have one."

"Who the fuck is it?"

Brian waited as she asked. Brian leaned back in his chair, phone still to his head, and though he tried desperately to see Cynthia's desk, he couldn't. Right, he remembered. He purposely didn't want her to see him from her desk just in case he was busy with an important client- a trick.

"He says that he has something for you."

"I didn't ask what the fuck he wanted, I asked who the fuck is he."

"Brian –"

"Send him in," Brian said tiredly, rubbing his eyes as he stood up behind his desk before slamming down the phone.

He expected to hear a knock or something of an indication of presence but when Brian opened his eyes again, he found Justin sitting across the room from him on the couch with a grin plastered across his sunshine face.

"Oh," Brian deadpanned, looking a bit disappointed on purpose, "it's you."

"Who the fuck else would it be?"

"Someone important."

"You know, you really should be nicer to Cynthia."

Brian stopped his shuffling with the papers on his desk and looked up to meet his lover's eyes. He decided that it wasn't even worth wasting air so Brian chose not to justify Justin's answer.

"Care for some lunch?"

"Did you bring anything?"

Justin shook his head for a response.

"Then no."

"Come on, Brian. You look like you need to get out of here for a while."

"I need to get laid, is what I need."

Brian didn't want to say it but it was the first thing that came to his mind and he had stopped thinking long ago about what he was going to say before he said it. He didn't have to look to know that Justin was grinning madly; he could feel the rays of Justin's smile emanating from where Justin sat.

"That was your choice."

"Maybe you should learn to watch your mouth."

"Hey, I'm fine," Justin said cheerfully as well as simply.

"You won't be in two weeks."

"Two weeks?"

"Yeah. I added another week."

"Why?"

"Because you deliberately came here looking hot to piss me off."

"Maybe."

"Slut."

"And you love it that way."

Grabbing the jacket that hung on the coat hanger by the door, Brian turned to look at the man still seated on the couch wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a red t-shirt that Brian had always been rather fond of.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Where?"

"We're going for lunch you little twat and not to the diner either."

"You mean there are other places to eat?" said Justin sardonically as he slipped past Brian through the open door.

Brian smacked him lightly on the back of the head and Justin smirked at him.

"Cynthia, I'm going for lunch."

"I'll take messages."

"That's my girl," smiled Brain at her and she thought for a moment that he was being nice until she noticed how sly the grin turned when he said it.

She just regarded him dully, a complete change from the happy expression that had been on her face. Brian laugh as he walked away with Justin to the exit, walking down the familiar halls and rooms where Brian had fucked nameless men hundreds of times.

"Where to, Sunshine?" asked Brian, shrugging on his jacket.

"What did you have in mind?"


	7. That's An Order

**Disclaimer:** I do not own them, I did not create them, and I do not profit from them.

**Rating:** PG/ PG-13?

**A/N:** I bought first season's soundtrack of Queer As Folk and I highly recommend it. There is a track called "High School Confidential" and I am beginning to wonder if it was written for the show or not because it is BJ to a tee. I never understood that expression yet I use it (probably incorrectly spelt) regardless.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: That's An Order**

"Stop it," growled Brian from behind his menu, refusing to give Justin any attention.

Instead, Brian continued to look at his menu casually and give absolutely no hint of emotion or acknowledgement to what Justin was doing to him underneath the table with his foot.

It had started as soon as they got there. Brian and Justin sat down across from each other and as soon as the rather attractive waiter left them to decide and fetch their drinks, Brian felt Justin beginning to rub his foot against the inside of Brian's ankle. It was bothersome but Brian knew where it was heading and the blond had made it his personal mission sometime within the last few hours, to try to shoot Brian's plan to shit and that was not happening. Apparently, Justin realized that his earlier stance against Brian hadn't affected Brian in the least bit, only that it had really amused him.

Justin smiled down into his lap where his own menu was resting. It was the first thing that Brian had said to him since they sat down. He was nowhere near close to stopping. In fact, he took the time then to raise his foot even higher from where it had been gently massaging the side of Brian's right knee.

When Justin had first sat down, he made sure that he pulled himself as tightly and as comfortably to the table. He needed to be able to reach as much as Brian as he could with as little effort as possible. Before he had arrived at Brian's office, he came up with a sort of plan that he was going to follow, which would lead him to his ultimate prevail over his lover. Justin would taunt and tease the brunet the best that he could until Brian had no choice but to fuck him, or be fucked by him.

Brian cursed the table for being so small and wished that he had asked for the window table that they had been offered instead of the small booth at the back of the restaurant. But Brian didn't want people overhearing Justin and his conversation even if it wasn't private.

"Stop what?" Justin wondered innocently, setting down his menu beside his plate on the spot closest to the aisle for the waiter to retrieve.

Glancing up from the soup list, Brian saw how smug the blond looked while he pressed his foot at that moment against Brian's groin. Brian sat as still as he could with the calmest expression one could muster while the master of anything to do with giving manual and oral pleasure to the male genitalia worked his toes in way that had Brian's usual façade almost cracking.

"I'll break every one of your toes."

"I thought you liked my toes," said Justin in a rendition of a baby voice as he wiggled his toes against Brian.

"Not when they're pressed into my crouch," he snarled, placing his menu on top of Justin's.

"Don't lie. We both know that you do."

"You little –" hissed Brian, until he cut himself short when the waiter came by once more to ask if they had finished deciding.

They placed their orders, Justin taking his sweet time to ask about everything to do with his meal, feigning interest, when all he really wanted was to piss Brian off some more as he pushed the arch of his foot against him. At one point, Justin and Brian both noticed that the waiter's attention had been caught briefly. His honey eyes fell on the bare foot that could just barely been seen in Brian's lap. He smiled knowingly and answered Justin's final question before sending Brian a look of envy.

"That's it," said Brian.

With a movement that Justin was too slow to avoid, Brian snatched the foot in his crouch by the ankle and pulled hard. Justin was jerked forward and the table shook lightly. Justin became rather uncomfortable in his slumped position in the booth, and to the casual observer, it would appear that this was not the blond's preferred choice of sitting.

Brian had Justin still by the ankle and Brian had half a mind to pull the twink as hard as he could until he disappeared under the table. With two fingers, Brian pinched the pad of each of Justin's toes as hard as he could and Justin squirmed restlessly. Not only was his skin extremely sensitive to any touch, but Justin also had a rather low tolerance to pain mentally.

"Stop," whimpered Justin as Brian began to pinch at the skin of the arch of his foot.

"Beg me."

"What?" said Justin incredulously. He desperately tried to jerk back his foot from Brian's grasp but he was fruitless.

"You heard me," murmured Brian darkly, his usual satisfied smirk across his lips. "I'm not stopping until you do."

"You can forget it." The last word went several octaves higher when Brian favored a roughed, harder pinch instead of the mild ones we was inflicting before.

"Please," Justin began.

"I'm not convinced," Brian said lightly, smiling at the blond.

Justin whimpered once more after the other man scratched his small nails teasingly across the sensitive flesh of Justin's foot. Justin was also very ticklish and Brian took advantage of that knowledge.

"Please, Brian, please. You've got to stop. I'm going to die over here. Please!"

"I think you can do better than that," he stated, switching now to just the pads of his fingers to tickle his lover.

Justin looked at him imploringly and let out another whimper. "Please," he groaned out. "I'll do anything."

Those three words were exactly what Brian was looking for and he smiled when heard them. Justin stilled for a moment and realized how much of an idiot he was for uttering that sentence.

"Stop this."

"Stop what?" For once, Justin wasn't playing dumb.

"This little vendetta of yours."

"I have no idea what –"

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about."

"You're no fun," Justin muttered, folding his arms over his chest like a disappointed, spoiled child who didn't get his way.

Brian finally released the foot that had been his grasp for the past few minutes and he watched as Justin sat up, resuming his comfortable position.

The waiter came promptly with their food and Brian noticed how he even checked to see if Justin's foot was still pleasuring Brian. He looked a little disappointed to see that it was in fact, not.

"Shut up and eat your food," Brian said, taking up his spoon for his soup.

"You're a grouchy old man today."

"I thought I was that every day?" Brian smiled mockingly, a spoonful of steamy soup before his mouth.

"Sometimes," Justin confided in a quite voice, mulling over his salad and ignoring how Brian was watching him with his expected entertained expression.

"Well, Sunshine, don't spread it around but you brighten my day."

Justin looked up with his eyes, still keeping his head bent down to his salad. He observed as Brian sat back into the booth and sipped his glass of water. He longed to be the rim of the glass against Brian's lips, receiving all the attention and the smoothness of Brian's mouth. Justin wanted to be the water sliding down Brian's throat and Justin watched hungrily as Brian's Adams Apple bobbed with each swallow. When Brian was done, Justin was looking at him like he could eat the other man whole right then and there.

"Surprised?" he grinned.

"At the fact that you would admit that."

It was a true statement, not meant to be an insult, but somehow it still stung Brian like one anyway.

"Justin, you know that I care for you."

He swore inwardly because suddenly everything had gotten serious, down to Brian's voice and Brian saying his name. It was usually just 'Sunshine' or some obscene name that Brian somehow made to be a loving pet name.

"I know, Brian," he answered softly, flashing his vibrant blue eyes back down at his untouched salad. "I care about you too."

"And I know that since you say something like it every time you come all over my imported sheets."

Justin noticed that Brian had purposely ignored exactly what Justin said every time he came. It sounded a lot like 'I love you' but even to say it in a sentence and not directed at someone was difficult for Brian so Justin just let it slide.

"Why can't you just buy normal sheets like everyone else?"

"You're complaining?"

He really shouldn't have since he noticed that whenever he slept at Daphne's his sheets didn't feel as soft or as pleasant against his skin. It also didn't help that he obviously wasn't in Brian's bed.

"Only when you complain about me making a mess."

"Well, you do make a mess."

"Then maybe you should let me top sometime and you can take a turn at dirtying your imported three hundred count Egyptian silk sheets."

It sounded like Brian inhaled his soup and was now coughing on it. Justin smiled triumphantly and took the first bite of his salad, loving the sound of Brian not being his customary composed self.

"I doubt that."

"Then don't complain," Justin replied simply, smiling at the man across from him.

"Either that or we do it in the shower a lot more often."

"Or, again, you just let me top."

Another inhalation of hot soup, causing Brian's throat to burn and him to start coughing all over again, his eyes beginning to water.

"Would you warn me before saying something as ludicrous as that?" demanded Brian after he finally caught his breath.

"You've let me top before."

"When I felt generous."

"You're often generous," he argued.

"With my money, not with my sexual position."

"You're not a 'designated top,' Brian. No one's officially this or officially that."

"Some people are just naturally tops and others, bottoms. Justin, I thought you learned all this in school already?" mocked Brian, sipping at his soup.

"No, I must have been sick that day," he muttered, poking at his salad again.

"Well, 'part-time bottoming' doesn't really suit me."

"What are you talking about? You're still getting off."

Brian smirked at him and shook as head almost in a way that made Justin feel ignorant and young.

"Oh, right. You have that control issue of yours. You always have to be on top of everything whether it is at work or in the bedroom. You're the boss; whatever you say, goes and is practically law. Isn't that right?"

"That's right," Brian answered, his voice light and simple.

"Well, you know what, Brian?"

"What's that, Sunshine?"

"You're going to be a 'part-time bottom' as you put it and your going to fucking love it." The last part was a command and Brian raised his eyebrow.

"Is that because you said so or because you're going to be that fucking good?"

"Both."

Brian nodded slowly, thinking over what Justin told him before meeting eyes with the younger man sitting across from him, eating his salad.

"And what if I told you no fucking way?"

"For once, you don't really have a choice."

"Oh, is that right?"

"Yep."

"And what are you going to do to stop me?"


	8. Too Hot To Sleep

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, I don't profit, and I didn't create, unfortunately.

**Rating:** PG, maybe PG-13

**A/N:** In regards to tonight's (July 18, 2005) episode: I thought it was so great how Drew kissed Emmett on TV and really funny how that older man had Alzheimer's. It was rather amusing. Lindsey and Mel: IT'S ABOUT TIME. I mean, I have been waiting for one of them to jump the other ever since they broke up and even more so since they moved back in together. So it's official: Brian has taken too much E over the years and every other drug and he is now having acid flashbacks or something. When I still thought Michael was really there, telling him that he loves Brian, I wanted Michael to be like: "So why can't you say it to Justin?" after Brian's "Always have, always will." I was glad how Brian talked to Justin but I think Brian needs to get over himself and just tell Justin that he wants to be a "Stepford Fag" like Mikey.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Too Hot To Sleep**

Shoving the blond away from him, Brian wiped at his mouth with the back of his right hand while staring incredulously at the man panting across from him. Both of their eyes were wide and filled with lust.

"We're ending this," said Justin a moment after he caught his breath.

"Fuck that. We've barely started."

"What are you talking about? You haven't touched me in _four days_!" he exclaimed back, throwing up his hands in a dramatic gesture.

"Yeah, except you keep throwing yourself at me. I should make it start all over again every time you touch me. And that stunt you pulled the other day at the restaurant isn't helping you out."

"I seem to remember that you quite enjoyed it," Justin muttered, folding his arms over his chest.

There was an uneasy silence between the two men while they both decided to think things over, wondering if they should share their thoughts to the other. Justin flickered his gaze up from the floor to Brian's face. He hadn't expected to catch Brian looking at him intently with such an unreadable expression as the one he was wearing.

"Why are we doing this? I thought we were supposed to be together?"

"I thought so too until you told me that I couldn't touch anything, even myself."

"I never said that! I said limit touching yourself."

Brian rolled his eyes and rested his hands back against the edge of the couch that he was leaning back against, half sitting on it.

"We're done," announced Justin again, stepping closer to Brian until he was nearly toe-to-toe with him.

"We're done when I say we're done," Brian said and Justin heard that there was no room for dispute or otherwise negotiation.

Heading into their bedroom, Brian began to remove his tie, throwing it and his shirt on the floor at the bottom of the closet while he heard Justin walk slowly up the steps to where he was.

Quietness enveloped the loft as Brian listened to Justin brushing his teeth and washing his face before he moved into the bathroom to do the same when the younger man was finished. Brian stepped out of the bathroom, rubbing his stubble covered chin, and stopped dead when he saw an utterly naked Justin slipping into bed.

"What the hell do you think –" he started but Justin interrupted him before he could finish his sentence.

"It's hot!" he protested.

"Like hell it is," he muttered, padding over to the lights to turn them off.

Adorning only his low-slung boxers, Brian switched off every light in the loft and made sure that everything was locked up. He slid into bed and laid flat on his back for what seemed like hours, lying stiff and as still as humanly possible. It was than that he realized that he needed a bigger bed. If he moved at all he was likely to brush against Justin and that would ultimately lead to utter destruction.

Brian turned his head to his left when Justin yawned loudly, beginning to stretch out his arms and his legs. The blond let out a moan after a few minutes and Brian could tell that he had fallen asleep. Brian swallowed hard, seeing the outline of Justin's bare form from the moonlight and street lamps that flooded into the loft. He cursed himself for forgetting to close the blinds and bit down on his lip when he felt the urge to kiss Justin's shoulder out of affection.

Justin slowly rolled onto his back and then onto his side to face Brian. Letting out a strangled sound that was a hybrid of a moan and a sigh, Justin tried to grip the sheet of the bed and Brian frowned at him. What the hell was he dreaming about?

His question was answered a moment later.

"Oh, Brian," Justin murmured throatily before burying his head into the pillow, rolling onto his stomach.

Swallowing hard once more, Brian drummed his fingers on his chest and continued to stare up at the ceiling, counting to one hundred and then starting all over again at sixty-nine when Justin sighed again. The sheep had been replaced with random numbered men jumping over wooden fences until they weren't so random anymore. It just so happened that they appeared a lot like Justin and that was when Brian dropped his counting men.

Brian looked down at his feet sticking out from the thin sheet that covered him and his lover. The other night they had decided to remove the top blanket since the loft was hotter than normal, which only mixed with the heat of the outdoors.

And in the next moment, Brian would have sworn on his life that he heard Justin whimper something that sounded a lot like, "Harder."

"Fucking little shit," he muttered to himself, bolting up into a sitting position and then ripping the sheet off of him to storm over to the light switch. He flicked it on and went over to the Justin's side of them bed.

It took several shakes to wake Justin up and when he did, he squeezed his eyes shut and then rested his arm strategically over his eyes to shield the light. Brian whipped off the sheet so that Justin's naked body lay in the near middle of the bed. Justin finally rolled onto his back and lifted his head a little to meet his lover's eyes.

Brian stood at the doorway on the right, his arm fully extended and pointing at something that Justin couldn't see that was outside of the bedroom where the two of them were.

"Couch," Brian barked. He said it once and knew that he didn't have to repeat himself.

Justin slowly collected himself out of the bed and snatched up the sheet that was lying at the foot of their bed. He shot and pointed look at Brian before making his way by the light of the bedroom to the couch.

With a dark look that now dominated his features, Brian hit off the light switch and stomped to his bed to get into it. He didn't are that there were no covers; it was far too warm for them anyway.

"I did it on purpose!" Justin yelled a few minutes later in spite of Brian.

"I know, you slut!" Brian hollered back, still keeping to his one side of the bed as if Justin was still there.

It was three in the morning when Brian slowly began to drift into sleep when he heard something that sounded like pots banging in the kitchen and a rather loud curse. He growled and rolled onto his right side to get a better look. The loft was entirely dark except for the glow of artificial light and he could just barely make out Justin's form in the kitchen, holding his hand to his mouth.

"What the_ fuck_ are you doing," Brian demanded, standing in the doorway of the bedroom, arms folded over his chest and eyes cold.

"I'm hungry."

"It's three in the morning."

"And I'm hungry."

"Breakfast is in five hours. You can't wait?"

"No. I've been waiting for too many things over the past few days. Food shouldn't have to be one of them," muttered Justin darkly but Brian heard the words loud and clear through the stillness of the loft.

"It's not my fault you're horny," Brian muttered. "It doesn't mean that you have to wake me up."

"It _is_ your fault that I am horny and you weren't sleeping. I could hear you tossing and turning."

"What are you making?" he asked with a slight hint of bitterness and oppression in his tone.

"I don't know yet."

"You're making scrambled eggs- no yolks," he added the last bit quickly, pointing a finger at the man standing naked behind the counter.

"I don't want eggs."

"Well, I do."

"So make them your fucking self," replied Justin simply, opening up the door to the fridge and peering in.

"But you make them better than anyone," implored Brian, feigning his pleading and exaggerating it greatly.

Justin shot him a glare and then Brian added, "Well, it's true."

"What about grilled cheese sandwiches?"

Brian blinked at him in the darkness a few times. "Eggs."

"I'm not making eggs, Brian. Besides, we don't have any."

"Fuck off, yes we do."

Brian pushed Justin out of the way and then practically ransacked the fridge in search of eggs that were there yesterday.

"I used them all up making you French toast."

"Is there any place open?"

"At three in the morning?"

Brian looked at him like there wasn't a problem and like the time was not an issue.

"No," Justin said after a minute.

Brian sulked off out of the kitchen and back into the bedroom, flopping down on the bed – spread eagle – on his stomach. He listened for a while as Justin made grilled cheese and when the smell hit Brian, he groaned, wishing that he had accepted the offer. Suddenly, the smell seemed to get closer and before Brian could protest, Justin sat on him, naked, eating his sandwich.

"Drop any and you're dead."

"I brought one for you," taunted Justin, waving it around in his other hand that was not holding his own despite that Brian couldn't see it.

Brian found it difficult to roll onto his back with Justin sitting on him but the man on top of him allowed him to move after he realized what Brian was trying to do. Justin handed him his sandwich and then sat back down, relishing in the ravenous look in Brian's eyes that Justin knew was there because of him and not the food.

Justin was rather surprised that Brian ate the sandwich he had offered and he even finished before Justin finished his own. The thought of Brian actually eating greasy cheese didn't seem to fit but he supposed that the other man was just as hungry as him.

"Get off me."

"Why? I can sit here. I brought you food."

"That doesn't mean shit."

"Well, it should."

"But it doesn't," said Brian finally, gripping Justin by the hips before he threw him down on the bed next to him.

Justin grabbed the man beside him before he thought of moving and pulled him on top of him, wrapping his legs around his waist tightly and pushing up against him.

"Bad Justin," chided Brian, reaching behind him to unwrap the legs around him.

"I think I need a spanking."

"Another time."

"Why not now?"

Finally, Brian got away from him. Standing at the end of the bed, Brian licked his lips absentmindedly when he looked at the free, naked display on his bed. He was refusing _that_?

"I'm sleeping on the couch," Brian said and left before Justin could say another word to him.

Easing himself down on the couch that smelled like Justin, Brian wrapped himself in the dark blue sheet and listened to the very faint breathing of his lover in their bedroom where he longed to be.


	9. It Would Be My Pleasure

**Disclaimer:** No owning, no creating, no profiting. Nada.

**Rating:** PG-13?

**A/N:** OMFG… IT'S ABOUT TIME! I was sitting there watching it, saying, "If this doesn't wake Brian up, then I'm just going to kill him." He FINALLY said 'I love you' to Justin. I knew, more like pining for, Brian to come back and tell Justin those three words that mean so much. –Sighs- I am in awe, shock, and sheer joy. I cannot wait for next Monday's episode. Ughhh…. I am so HAPPY: D

**Chapter Nine: It Would Be My Pleasure**

He was bitter, snappish, and ready to pounce on the next attractive gay man to walk through the foot of the diner. Brian hated Saturdays since he didn't work the. Wok had been a great way to keep his mind off of the fact that he hadn't gotten laid in over a week and a half. Justin had proven himself to be quite the martyr, and Brian hated that the kid was dealing with this so well.

It made him laugh at first how little restraint Justin had had in the beginning but it appeared that all Justin need was a few days and the biggest willpower, known to gay men, to not fuck, to be able to ultimately prevail successfully over Brian Kinney. Brian was ready to come in his pants every time Justin walked into the room or any time he said the brunet's name, while Justin was doing better than a nun.

For the past two days Brian had actually been questioning the validity of Justin's abstinence. It then dawned on him that Justin would never do that to him and although that fact had been comforting at first. Brian still hadn't ignored it. Instead, he simply stored it in the back of his mind where it would likely return to his thoughts some other time when his mind began to wander.

The steel fork in Brian's hand was poking and prodding at the scrambled eggs in front of him. Debbie past him with a fresh pot of steamy coffee in her hand but then she backtracked and looked at him oddly.

"What the fuck is wrong with _you_?" wondered Debbie, a little more than surprised to see Brian picking with his food. He hated it when people did it. "I swear there's no egg yolks this time, Brian."

"I know, Deb. Thanks."

"So if it's not the eggs, what is it?"

"I'm hornier than an adolescent boy who just discovered masturbating," he muttered, his head still bent over his plate.

Debbie listened to him as she topped off his coffee. Putting her free hand on her hip, she stated easily, "Then go fucking get laid. You've got a hot piece of ass back home waiting for you."

"That hot piece of ass is why I'm not getting laid."

"What?"

"Never mind, Deb. It's complicated," he remarked, waving it away with his hand that was not gripping his fork loosely.

"All right, but next time I see Sunshine I am going to tell him to fuck your brains out."

Brian snorted and somehow he had managed to make it sound graceful, not repulsive.

"Justin doesn't fuck me. You should know that."

"Oh, I bet he does sometimes," she smiled at him, cracking her gum loudly and raising her eyebrows a couple of times at Brian.

"Can I get some service over here?" hollered an impatient man on the other side of the room.

Debbie looked up and glared at the man, tell him to sit his ass down and that she would be right there.

"Eat your breakfast. You'll feel better," she smiled and then strode off towards the man who was tapping his foot rudely on the ground, looking at Debbie like she insignificant.

"Who do you gotta screw to get some food around here?"

"Me," said Emmett as he walked in and gave Debbie a quick kiss on the cheek.

The man eyed Emmett disgustedly but Emmett had already forgotten about him and was making his way to the table that Brian was seated at.

"Good morning!" he chimed cheerfully, sitting down bouncily and grinning madly.

"Good morning, Honeycutt," Brian said flatly.

The fork had egg on the end of it as Brian brought it to his mouth. Emmett watched as it disappeared and how Brian looked at it disgustedly. Brian winced slightly at how the eggs had gotten a little cold. His next bite was a little more generous than the first. If he continued to dwell over them like he had been, they would only get colder and he would still be hungry.

"Where's Justin?"

"Sleeping."

"It's eleven am."

"He was up late last night," Brian said halfheartedly.

"Oh yeah?" Emmett smiled again.

Brian cut the other man off before he tease any further. "Doing a project for school, Emmett."

"Oh, all right. I hope you don't mind but Drew is meeting me here."

"Doesn't matter. I'm leaving as soon as I'm finished my eggs."

The next man too walk through the door of the diner was the one that Brian decided he needed to pounce on. Justin said his morning greeting to Emmett who smiled and said the same in return, leaning over to accept Justin's kiss on the cheek. Brian didn't even get time to move deeper into the booth before Justin sat down, basically in his lap.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to eat," growled Brian, not appreciating how half of Justin's ass was in his lap.

Brian's fork cluttered against the plate when he dropped it to pick up his napkin and wipe his face.

"Here, let me help you," Justin offered, picking up the fork.

Hazel eyes stared dully into vibrant blue that were twinkling and practically laughing at him. Brian refused to open his mouth for the fork Justin was holding that was hovering close to Brian's mouth.

"Aw, isn't that cute?" squealed Emmett, clapping his hands together lightly and grinning at the couple.

"Come on, Brian. Be cute," whispered Justin, smiling at him defiantly.

"You little –"

Justin shoved the fork into Brian's mouth and Brian wisely obeyed by eating the food that was now in his mouth. He chewed and then made a grab for the fork that was still in Justin's hand but the blond was too quick for him. Justin shook his head no and then stabbed more at the egg on the plate with the end of the fork.

"I can feed myself," said Brian.

"I know but I thought that I would help you."

"Drew!" exclaimed Emmett, jumping out of his booth and wrapping his arms around the man who had just walked into the diner.

"All right, you two, this is a diner not a brothel," chided Debbie when she past Emmett and Drew giving a free show for everyone to see.

Emmett swatted at her and she smiled at him while making her way to the counter. Just then Michael and Ben walked in, hand in hand, talking amongst themselves. They found Justin practically in Brian's lap when they walked over to the booth just as Drew and Emmett reclaimed their seat.

"Brian, scooch down," said Justin.

"I can't, you twat, you're sitting in my lap."

Justin got off for a moment and Brian slid until he was pressed against the wall, suddenly wishing that the booths were bigger. Brian then let out an audible grown when Ted came up to the table, smiling at them all and greeting them all a good morning. This was going to be a rather tight sitting situation but apparently Justin had an answer for that.

"It's okay. I'll just sit on Brian's lap," he stated cheerfully and crawling into the booth.

"Like hell you will," Brian growled but then was silenced when Michael shot him a disapproving look.

Brian had to suppress a groan as Justin wiggled his way into Brian's lap, trying to get comfortable. However, Brian knew that the blond in his lap wasn't really trying to find a comfy way to sit. He was trying to get Brian aroused and it was working a little too well. Justin wrapped one arm around Brian's shoulders while Brian had not much other choice but to wrap one arm around the man in his lap. Since Justin wasn't being the more innocent person at that moment, Brian felt that the blond deserved to be as hot and bothered as Brian was right then. Resting his hand rather high on the inside of Justin's left thigh, Brian ignored the bewildered look sent in his direction from Justin in his lap.

As the conversation between everyone cared on, Justin tried to keep up with it, making the odd comment here and there to show Brian that the slow and very arousing circles that Brian's fingers were creating didn't distract him. Justin nearly jumped a foot when Brian's knuckles brushed against the bulge in Justin's jeans. He squirmed for a rather long second and Brian bit down on the inside of cheek, looked the other direction, and rested his head back on the top of the booth seat.

"Comfortable?" Brian murmured, staring into vibrant blue eyes with an amused expression on his face.

"Very much. Aren't you?"

"Very," he seethed as Justin reached into the back pocket of his jeans, conveniently right over Brian's groin. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Getting something out of my pocket," was the innocent reply.

Justin shifted his weight to the one side, pressing harder down on Brian who winced visibly as Justin finally pulled something out of his right back pocket. He unfolded the piece of weight paper and pulled out a pencil as he swiveled in Brian's lap, completely facing away from him. Brian swallowed hard, taking in the sight of only Justin's back to him. Memories of how many times Brian had fucked Justin sitting down flooded Brian's mind, sending him into near overload. Justin smiled down at his paper when he felt Brian grow harder underneath him. He knew that he was going to get it when they got back to the loft but Justin didn't really care.

Slowly, everybody started to leave until it was only Brian and Justin, now with their side of the booth to themselves, and Michael and Ben on the other side, engulfed in their own intimate conversation.

"Everyone's gone now, Justin. You can get off."

"But I like sitting in your lap," he said.

Justin had gone from drawing the rest of the picture to shading within minutes and was now currently shading the side of Rage's body.

"You like making me hard and doing nothing about it," he muttered so only the blond could hear him.

"It's not like I can do anything about it."

"Ben and Michael are far to engrossed in their own conversation to notice what the hell we're doing."

"And Deb wouldn't complain?"

"If Deb complains, I'll flip her off and she'll get the message."

"Nice try, Brian."

"You're suck a cock tease," sighed Brian, shifting uncomfortably.

"You're one to talk."

"I'm not the one sitting in your lap now am I?"

"No," Justin said, trying not to sound defeated though he knew that he was.

"If you're going to sit in my lap, do something useful at least."

"I am. I'm drawing."

"Yeah, about that. Enough."

Brian reached around Justin and quickly snatched away the piece of paper, folding it up quickly before Justin could do anything.

"Hey, give it back."

He half turned in Brian's lap to see Brian stuffing the paper down the front of his pants before grinning deviously at his lover who was gaping at him.

"Get it yourself."

"No, it's fine. It wasn't that good anyway," replied Justin nonchalantly, facing the other way again.

Rolling his eyes, Brian almost approved of Justin's 'I-don't-give-a-fuck' demeanor that was so akin to his own. But he knew better than that; he knew that Justin _did_ give a shit and that made Brian smile even wider.

Brian settled his hand flat against Justin's chest, over the younger man's heart, and pulled him back so that Justin was flat against him. Brian used his other hand to tilt Justin's head back, their eyes meeting, before Brian nudged his nose gently against Justin's, brushing his lips briefly across the blond's.

For a moment, Justin simply stared into Brian's hazel eyes, seeing the affection and the longing in them. There wasn't too many people in the diner and to be quite honest with himself, he didn't mind voyeurism nor exhibitionism and it wasn't like it was the first time the two of them had shared kisses in the diner before.

Justin's lips were soft and pliant beneath his lover's warm mouth. They were sharing sweet, slow but lingering pecks between the two of them and Brian smiled against Justin's mouth when the blond turned to face him, now sitting sideways in Brian's lap. Each of Brian's hands were cupping Justin's cheeks as he took him deeper, slipping his tongue past the barrier of Justin's lips. In seconds their kissing had moved from unhurried and docile to fervent and demanding.

Without breaking the contact of their lips, Justin sat down next to Brian on the bench. Brian immediately missed the lack of Justin's body heat as well as the blond pressed so firmly against him. Brian pushed Justin against the wall and settled in between his legs, loving it how Justin's legs wrapped around his hips. It took every ounce in Brian's body not to move his hips against Justin's, especially when the other man thought it was brilliant to arch up against him.

"Brian, this isn't Babylon," remarked Debbie, who passed by their booth with a plate in each hand. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't suck Justin's face off."

That caught Ben and Michael's attention. Both of them had been too engulfed in their conversation to even glance at the display in front of them.

"Brian, that's very inappropriate," chastised Michael, hissing the words.

Brian broke the kiss with Justin, looking down at the blond who looked rather uncomfortable in the position he was in. Justin was half lying down and the back of his neck was the only part of his body touching the wall. Not only did he look flushed but he also appeared rather embarrassed suddenly at the situation. Brian gave his lips a small kiss before he withdrew completely, licking his lips.

As he adjusted his clothing, Brian cocked his head to the side and regarded his friend across from him with mild interest. Justin was biting down at his bottom lip and sitting up properly in seat, keeping his eyes down.

"Oh, come on, Mickey. Like you don't enjoy –"

"Good, you've finally stopped molesting him," commented Debbie, standing with her hands on her hips. "Do I need to remind you what is appropriate in public, Brian?"

"I assure that Justin was a willing participant," he replied coolly. "And if you'll excuse me, I think it's time for me to leave."

"Where are you going?" murmured Justin, looking up at Brian who had stood and was now settling into his jacket comfortably.

"For a drive. Stay at Daphne's tonight."

Frowning and trying to keep the hurt look from appearing on his face, Justin asked quietly, "Why?"

Brian bent down so that his lips were only an inch from Justin's lips. He looked his lover straight in his eyes and had a rather amused look on his face but Justin heard the serious tone in his voice.

"Because if you don't, I won't be able to stop myself from raping you all night."

Brian kisses his lips, lingering for a fraction of a second before he withdrew and stood fully upright, gazing down at the blond who had a look in his eye that he couldn't interpret.

"It wouldn't be rape, Brian."

There was a lazy smirk on the brunet's face, enjoying what he was hearing.

"It would be my pleasure."


	10. It'll Come To You

**Disclaimer:** No owning, no creating, no profiting. I also do not own _Cosmopolitan_ and nor do I have any affiliation with the magazine. There is no infringement intended and the quotes were used from the June 2005 edition.

**Rating:** PG

* * *

**Chapter Ten: It'll Come To You**

Laying on his stomach, flipping through Daphne's Cosmopolitan magazines, he gazed at all of the pretty women in their fabulous outfits and he drooled over the men in their fabulous underwear.

"This magazine is a gay man's wet dream," he murmured, taking particular interest in a man lying flat on his back, one arm resting above his head while he stared directly into the camera lens.

Daphne leaned over the edge of her bed to look down at whomever was one the receiving end of Justin's interest. She angled her head to get a better look of the man with a toned chest and a trail of hair that led into his boxer-briefs. Her brow knitted itself together for a moment, trying to place her finger on who the nameless but gorgeous man reminded her of.

It took her a moment but when she realized who the man reminded her of, she sighed and went back to her own magazine after rolling her eyes at the blond on the floor.

"He looks like Brian, that's why you like him," she responded dully.

"He does not," Justin protested as he turned the magazine on its side to change his perspective on the picture. He then cocked his head and frowned.

"Lie on your back, put your legs above your head, and the magazine above you; it'll come to you."

He glared up at her and then decided it was long past due to flip the page.

Daphne started to snigger on the bed above him and he asked what was so amusing a moment later. Apparently, some of the stories about the mother-in-laws were rather hilarious. And then she was 'oohing' and 'awing' over white wedding gowns. She rambled on how tough of a decision it was to choose the right color of white – because there were so many, Justin thought – and the right neckline as well as the length. Did she want a train? A veil? Did she want a tiara on top of her head so she would feel like a princess?

"You men have it so easy. What color is your tux? Black. What color are your shoes? Black. What color is your shirt? Oh, I think that's white."

"You think two grooms are going to wear black?" questioned Justin, rolling onto his side to look at her and propping his head up with his hand.

"I've seen it."

"I wouldn't."

"Brian would probably stick you in white."

"Yeah? Why's that?"

Daphne glanced at him in midst of flipping the page. "Well, for starters, you are obviously the female in the relationship."

Justin scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Compared to Brian, you are."

He hated to admit it, but she was right.

"You're going to be a wife!" exclaimed Daphne.

Justin swore there were tears in her eyes and they were there, in his opinion, for no clear reason.

"What are you talking about? Brian and I aren't getting married."

He hated saying the latter part simply because it was true. Brian didn't do marriage but things could change he told himself. Brian was, after all, a monogamist now although it had been about two weeks and until twenty years went by would Justin really accept it. Maybe Brian would be open for the idea of getting married but Justin tried not to get his hopes up.

"Hey, Jus, listen to this: 'Take a Hiatus – "Building up anticipation can make newlywed sex more intense. When couples abstain from sex in the weeks before their nuptials, they may find that their wedding-night sex is the best sex of their lives simply because they're jonesing for it."'"

Justin looked at her like he was missing the point and he obviously was since he just shrugged, shaking his head, and raising his eyebrows at her. She rolled her eyes and sighed at his lack of comprehension.

"Isn't it obvious? No, I guess it's not since you're still looking at me like that. That, what I just read, is _exactly_ what Brian is doing to you."

He thought over what she said for a second and then shook his head more firmly this time. "No, it's not exactly what he is doing to me. We're not married. We're not engaged."

"You're not yet. Think, Brian could propose any day now. He could buying the ring right now!" she squealed, jumping up into sitting position while she wore a foolish grin on her face.

Checking the clock that was on her night table, he replied casually, "Daph, it's eleven o'clock at night. I somehow doubt that."

"He's got connections. He could probably buy any jewelry store," she protested and bragged simultaneously.

"Daphne, no. It's not happening."

"You're the one who's sleeping over here so that you and Brian don't fuck like –"

"Please," he began to plead, "don't finish that sentence."

"Well, it's true."

"Do you know what happens when people get engaged?"

"Yeah, they get married," answered Daphne in a 'duh' voice.

"Yeah, after a few _months_, sometimes a year. Brian can't abstain from sex that long; he's barely managed almost two weeks. And quite frankly, I can't last that long either."

"Well, it says here 'Whether you're writing him suggestive emails during the workday, giving him long, lingering kisses and nothing else, or sleeping next to him naked while initiating other things but not intercourse, you're creating that necessary tension.' You can do other things besides sex."

"Brian didn't even like me sitting in his lap this morning. Somehow I doubt he would allow me to give him head. And if I did, he would come and I would come so the whole point would be lost."

"What point?" wondered Daphne, clutching the magazine loosely in her hands.

"To not come."

"You've haven't come in two weeks?"

"We're allowed to masturbate," he muttered, feeling a slight tinge of red flood his cheeks.

"And what's the difference?"

"We can't get gratification from the other, that's the difference."

"I don't get this."

"Sex and all the things that come with it, are far more pleasing when someone is doing them to you compared to yourself, right?"

"Except when the person is bad."

"Well, Brian is a fucking sex god so I don't have to worry about that."

She smiled at him and told him to continue with where he was going.

"So if my lover gives me hand, it's a lot more satisfying than if I do it myself. It's all basically a test of willpower."

"Who's winning?"

"Me."

"You sure about that?"

"Brian nearly came in his jeans this morning when I sat on him and wiggled my ass a couple times."

"And if he were to do the same, you wouldn't?"

Again, she had a point.

"Well, I think that I am the one who is less affected by it. Brian is moodier than usual and looks like he's either going to fuck me or kill me these days."

"Doesn't he always look at you like that?" she teased.

"If this bet we have going on doesn't end soon, we're both going to end of fucked," Justin muttered, running his hand back through his hair.

"By each other," she smirked, bouncy slightly on the bed.

"Exactly."

"Well, what's wrong with that?"

"It's all about pride and willpower."

"You both have it. It's obvious. You're point's proven – both of yours. Why can't you just acknowledge that and get on with everything?"

"Because we're guys, Daphne. We don't do things logically. We make stupid bets and then kick ourselves in the ass later because although they seemed great and easy in the beginning, they turned out to be bitches in the end. Whoever gives in first, is deemed weak."

"You're not weak."

"Neither is Brian."

"I think you should just give in, Justin, that way Brian will still have his pride and his ego. You're above that or at least I thought you were."

"Why would I do that?"

"Think about it. What will happen if you win? Don't you think that Brian would be a little miffed that his twink beat him?"

"Don't call me that," he muttered.

"He would be upset and then you would really have a problem on your hands."

"I hate it when you're right," Justin admitted.

"I think it's time to end this."

"I'll give it a couple more days."

"_Now_."

"But I want to tease him and send him suggestive emails and give him long and lingering kisses," pouted Justin.

"Think you can do that in a day?"

"Give me three?"

"One for each day? I don't think so. You've got two days."

"And if I don't fuck him by day three?"

"You're suspended."

"From what?"

"Our friendship."

"Why am I betting with you? In fact, why do I keep betting? I think I have a gambling problem."

"It's more like a deal, Justin."

"For how long will I be suspended?"

"As long as I see fit."

"This is sounding a lot like Brian and my bet."

"Only I am not trying to resist screwing you."

"Because you never resist," he commented jokingly.

"Yes, I love having hot sex with gay men who have no sexual attraction to women whatsoever."

"Really? 'Cause I do too."

She threw a pillow at him and they laughed together.

"I think I've had enough Cosmo for one night," stated Justin, closing his magazine and then grabbing Daphne's before she could protest. He put them back in the drawer of her night table where they belonged.

"Are you okay with the floor or do you want my bed?"

"I'm not going to kick you out of your bed," he said, offended.

"No, silly. I meant that you slept in it with me," she replied smiling and looking at him like he was stupid.

"Oh, okay. Yeah, sure."

They got dressed for bed and then Justin crawled in behind Daphne since she preferred the edge and he preferred the wall of her twin size bed.

"Night, Daph."

"Night, Justin."

"Try not to make any moves on me while I'm vulnerable sleeping."

"Brian would murder me if I did," she smiled in the darkness.

Daphne turned to face Justin, who was on his back, and snuggled up against him. He wrapped his arm loosely around her while she settled her hand on his t-shirt covered chest. They were both asleep within minutes, completely oblivious to the sounds of the world going on outside Daphne's open window.

* * *

"You slept _with_ Daphne?" asked Brian, trying not to make his voice sound so incredulous but he couldn't really hide it.

"Tell me you're not jealous," said Justin, rather astonished.

"Why would I be jealous of a girl who gets to sleep with my boyfriend who _I_ don't even get to sleep with?" wondered Brian, feigning bewilderment and looking as cool and casual as he always did.

Not only did Justin's ears perk up at the 'b' word but also Michael's.

"If it helps, she was a perfect angel and so was I. I told her not to make any moves on me and she understood that you would hunt her down and kill her if she did," he smiled and wondered if Brian thought he was telling him the truth though he completely was.

"Somehow, I can see that happening."

"The warning?" asked Michael, sipping at his coffee.

"The killing," replied Brian.

"So whom did _you_ sleep with last night?" questioned Justin, smiling at his lover across the table from him.

"Jack Daniel."

Michael choked on his coffee and winced at his burned his throat. Brian patted his back a little harder than necessary and laughed at his friend beside him. "You okay there, Mikey?"

"I'm fine."

"He wasn't better than me?" pouted Justin.

Brian smiled. "Well, you know how turned on whiskey makes me," purred Brian. "But lucky for you, Jack can't give phenomenal head like you do."

"That was a little more than I needed to hear," muttered Michael, staring down into the black contents of the cup.

"Well, ladies," began Brian as he stood up, shrugging on his jacket, "unlike you two I have a business to run."

Brian gave Michael a soft kiss on the cheek and then moved to his lover on the other side of the table. He leaned down to kiss Justin on the cheek as well but at the last moment, Justin turned his head and caught Brian's lips with his. Justin gripped the back of Brian's neck and Brian found himself bracing himself with his hand on the table and the other on the top of the back of the booth. Justin was practically devouring him whole and licking at his bottom lip so deftly that it had Brian thinking about where else he would like Justin to lick. Their lips were fused together and at that point Brian didn't give a shit who was there, he could have fucked Justin right there in the booth in the diner – Michael there or not.

Finally, Brian pulled away and tried not to make it evident that he needed air, that his breath was coming out in short pants much like Justin's.

"I'll see you later," whispered Justin, looking at the brunet with so much lust that he basically oozed it.

"Yeah, later," stammered Brian, unable to rip his gaze from Justin's passion-filled eyes.

Shaking his head in an effort to snap himself out of whatever trance Justin had managed to enthrall him in, Brian pushed open the door to the diner and left thinking of a particular blond and what exactly he would like to do that night to him when he returned from work.

If that was how hot a simple, effortless kiss would be, Justin thought to himself while Michael continued to regard Justin like he was something amazing and that should be ogled, imagine the sex after this amount of time. Maybe Daphne was right about the abstinence even if it was for the sake of nothing unlike engagement and marriage.


	11. Who Came First?

**Disclaimer:** No owning, no profiting, no creating.

**Rating:** R

**A/N:** This chapter is rated R for a reason. If you do not like sex (what's wrong with you?) and homosexual men are not your thing, our friends of the Internet have proved you with a back button. I don't want to have to deal with mommy or anybody else simply because you cannot handle a blowjob and a hand job and had to cry about it or that you couldn't read ahead. So, on a nicer note, please enjoy!

This is dedicated to all the fans of Brian and Justin who are deprived of the sex that should be going on between them.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:** **Who Came First?**

"You have one new message," chimed his computer when he logged onto his email account. Brian looked a little surprised since the last time he checked his email was a little less than half an hour ago.

He noticed that it was from Justin and that the file was rather large. Clicking it open without a single thought, Brian wasn't fully prepared for what quickly loaded onto his screen. His mouth hung open at the display in front of him and he leaned forward, frowning and utterly speechless. It was from a time when Justin had put to use the digital camera that he had saved his money up for but Brian bought it anyway as an early Christmas gift for him in July. Brian remembered when Justin had brought it out and set it beside them on the night table. He couldn't recall exactly when the picture was taken or if it was even taken to his knowledge of. His lover would have been smart enough to switch the flash to off and he could have easily reached it and taken a picture of Justin sucking Brian off much like the picture showed.

However, the picture didn't show that Justin was reaching over for the button to press to capture the moment. It was one of those settings where it took the picture itself and Brian didn't mind at all. It was a picture that would go as his background since no one had access to his computer, not even Cynthia or Theodore.

Brian bit down on his bottom lip as he noticed how perfectly he fit into Justin's talented mouth. The picture was a side view of Brian lying flat on his back and Justin on all fours with his mouth taking as much of Brian into him as he could. Brian's head was arched back as a moan was released from his mouth. He was undoubtedly experiencing an orgasm as the moan ripped through him and he could tell that Justin was milking him with his tongue.

The picture left Brian hard and close to quenching the desire in his loins with his hand. It would be easy enough to do. The bathroom was only several feet away and no one would know. Cynthia was on her lunch break and it was only Brian in the office.

He shook his head. Not an option.

The knock on his glass door startled him and he whipped his head in its direction, frowning and wondering whom it could possibly be. He motioned for Lindsey to step in as he closed the email. He decided not to delete. He might want to look at it later, eh said to himself while he smiled at the blond woman across from him with a large brown paper bag in her arms.

"Lunch?' she questioned.

"Why is it that people assume I don't eat lunch?"

"Because you don't unless someone brings it to you," she smiled simply, setting down the bag on the table. She knew better than to put it on his desk.

She looked at him as he shuffled a few papers around on his desk before getting up and walking towards the couch where she was pulling containers out of the bag.

"You okay? You look a little flushed."

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine."

"You sure?" she asked again, sitting down next to him and handing him a fork and knife.

"Justin sent me a picture of him giving me head. Satisfied?" he responded coolly, grinning at her while he bent forward to look through one of the Styrofoam containers. "Mmm, Greek food. Good choice."

"It was either that or greasy Chinese."

"I'll stick to Souvlaki."

He began to eat his Greek salad quickly, not realizing how hungry he actually was. He really should have ate the breakfast that Debbie offered him back at the diner. In fact, he always felt himself get really hungry at lunch. Next time, he would take Justin up on breakfast and he might actually enjoy it.

"It's always nice to receive a picture like that."

"I thought so too," he replied after swallowing his lamb. "Very sentimental."

"Very."

"So how are you and your dyke girlfriend getting along? Well, I hope?"

"Would you stop calling her that?"

"Your girlfriend?"

"No, dyke."

Brian raised an eyebrow at her, downing some of the water out of one of the water bottles on the glass table. "Excuse me? Did I miss something?"

"Well, it's not official."

"But…?"

"Her and I got a little intimate the other night."

"Spare me the details, please."

"Though it wasn't very intimate. More like feral."

"Thanks. Now I've lost my appetite," he muttered, chewing slowly on the roasted potato currently in his mouth.

"Oh come on. Like you and Justin never have hot sex on your dining room table."

"Actually, we don't. We both prefer the chaise."

"I'm glad I never sit on it."

"I never _let_ you sit on it."

"True," she replied after she swallowed a mouthful of rice. "So what are you doing tonight?"

"Why?"

"Would you and Justin like to come over for dinner?"

"Not if it's on your dining room table."

"That's where we always have dinner when company's over."

"Forget it. I'm not eating on it not after she ate you on it."

Lindsey laughed at what he said and how he winced and slapped himself in the head for saying it.

"Forget I even said that."

"The table's been washed and I'll have you know that she didn't eat me –"

"You're done unless you want the contents of my stomach all over your food."

"Now _my_ appetite is gone."

"I know the feeling."

"So are you coming?"

"Fine."

"Bring Justin."

"He'd follow me there anyway even if I didn't bring him."

"Oh, admit it. You love that boy."

"I assure you that he's not a boy."

"He's a girl?"

"He's a _man_," stressed Brian, finishing off his potatoes and moving back to the salad.

"Uh huh. You still love him."

"What's your point?"

"So you do!"

"You know that I do. Fuck, _everyone_ knows that I do," he sighed.

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"What time should we be there?"

"Seven thirty?"

"I'll tell Justin."

"And tell him that you love him too."

* * *

Brian came home earlier than expected as he practically raced home to see his lover. Ever since he opened the email he decided that it was about time that he finished things. He would have Justin surrendering and giving in within minutes.

He stepped into the loft and slid the door shut behind him. He shrugged off his jacket and loosened his tie before completely taking it off once he reached the bedroom. There was no way the he could ignore the guttural sounds that were coming from his shower where Justin was taking his sweet ass time in bathing himself. However, Brian was intrigued by the action he was missing out on.

Walking up the steps to the bedroom he had slept alone in the night before and the night before that, Brian couldn't suppress the smirk from forming on hid lips. The door was ajar and steam was slowly billowing out from it. With a gentle nudge Brian pushed the open the door and went hard at the sight of seeing Justin bracing himself with his hand on the tile and the other one fisting his cock. His blond head was arched back, his lips giving birth to a moan while his hips were thrusting into his clenched hand.

Brian licked his lips hungrily and watched the impressive display with inquisitive eyes. He refused to touch himself and give the young man and gratification though he didn't know it yet. The pressure in his groin was almost becoming too much when Justin's pace quickened and faltered twice. Brian knew that he had no idea that Brian was there in the doorway watching him intently.

It no longer mattered to Brian who won their stupid bet as long as it ended with Brian having an orgasm. It had been too long since he'd had his blond lover writhing underneath him in his bed, panting his name and begging for more. Brian needed him it was as simple as that.

"Oh, Brian," Justin moaned, eyes till closed when he bent his head, reveling in how the spray of the water hit the back of his neck.

The crushing of the water drowned out the sound of Brian's ragged breathing but not the distinct sound of his name like a benediction on Justin's lips.

"Come for me, Justin," Brian whispered, eager to see the other man's release.

It was almost as if Justin had heard Brian's quiet request and he obeyed without protest. Brian observed with satisfied eyes how Justin's head whipped back, producing a moan that was long and patent, and how Justin's hips moved forward twice before he came with a cry of Brian's name. Justin's body shuddered and now he used both hands to brace himself on the tile, trying to catch his breath.

He looked down at the mess he had made and after another minute Justin began to clean it up. But it took a few more minutes for Justin to notice that he had put on a show. Looking twice over his shoulder, the second time just to make sure that he wasn't dreaming, Justin saw a very amused yet feral Brian standing in the doorway, clapping his hands slowly and exaggeratedly. Justin couldn't hear it but he knew what it sounded like.

As he opened the door, Justin gave Brian a seductive grin. He looked the older man down and then back up, almost assaulting him with his gaze.

"You want me to take care of that?" purred Justin, eyeing his lover's hard-on that was encased in constricting dress pants.

"No," was the flat reply.

However, Brian didn't think he was doing a great job of convincing the blond otherwise. It was hard to persuade someone that he didn't want to hop right in the shower and look down at Justin sating him, when Brian could barely convince himself that he didn't want it.

"Yes, you do. You know that you do."

"So?"

"It follows the rules," persuaded Justin, licking his lips gradually and teasingly. "I know you want me to suck you off."

"Who wouldn't?" Brian stated honestly, watching as Justin's hand started to trail up and down his own stomach repeatedly in an unhurried fashion.

"You haven't had an orgasm in four days."

"You're counting. I'm not."

"That's a long time for you. For anyone."

"I'm fine, Sunshine."

The younger man pouted a little, starting to realize that if Brian really didn't want Justin to please him, it wasn't going to happen. He sighed softly and waited for Brian to say something.

"Get dressed. We've been invited to dinner at our favorite dykes'."

"Brian," Justin began as the other man started to leave.

"Yeah?"

"You can't go there like _that_."

"I don't intend to.

A confused look was sent in Brian's general direction.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it, Sunshine," Brian smiled sweetly.

"Get in here," he commanded.

"Manners, honey. Where are your manners?"

Justin stepped out of the shower after turning off the water that had started to run cold. Water was everywhere on the floor from Justin's wet form as he padded his way to Brian still in the doorway. With eyes that were practically oozing sexuality, Justin pushed Brian back into the frame of the door before dropping to his knees.

Brian's hand fisted in Justin's hair as he looked down at the blond, who was dragging down the zipper of Brian's pants slowly over his swollen cock. He groaned loudly when Justin's lips wrapped only around the head of Brian, adding light suction and his tongue to flick at the tip.

There was absolute truth behind Brian's words every time he said that Justin was the best at giving head. The kid had, after all, a lot of practice – mainly on Brian.

Justin was undoubtedly teasing him. He was stroking Brian with only his tongue while he gripped Brian's hips.

"Justin," he groaned, resting his head back against the frame of the door.

He could feel Justin smiling around him just before he took Brian even deeper into his mouth, moaning as he did so. The vibrations that Justin made coursed through Brian's body and sent shivers down and then back up his spine.

Nothing could compare to having Brian Kinney moaning your name above you as you have him in your mouth.

At first, Brian had fought the impulse to thrust against Justin's purposely tight mouth but after Justin massaged his balls with a leisure pace, not to mention how his mouth was sliding against his heated flesh, Brian couldn't resist driving himself into Justin's hot mouth, urging him to quicken his ministrations.

"Justin, please," Brian implored, tightening his hold on the blond's hair and pushing himself further into his mouth by arching his back off of the doorframe.

He compliantly obeyed with Brian's hidden request and sucked harder while finally stroking the base of Brian's erection with a firm grasp. Justin stroked him from the base to where his own mouth was wrapped around Brian, and then pumped up and down the way that he knew Brian liked it.

Brian moaned and panted out, beginning to beg Justin for his release. Justin sat back on his feet, sliding his mouth off of Brian, slowly as tease, and he suppressed a smirk when Brian hissed down at him at the lack of contact. Justin just sent him a sultry stare, licking his lips.

"Don't come," Justin purred before tasting the tip of Brian's heavy and throbbing cock.

"What?" he gaped.

"Not until I say so."

The tip of Justin's tongue ran down from the head of Brian's penis to swirl around the base. His fingertips were digging into Brian's hips where they would certainly leave bruises in the shape of Justin's fingers. Brian let out a surprised gasp when Justin gently started to suck on his testicles, keeping his teeth behind his lips.

It was the first time that Brian could recall whimpering in his entire life. Shivers were running from his fingers to his toes and it seemed that there was a breeze in the loft that caressed his skin and sent his hair on ends. There were goose bumps across his arms and his nipples were straining against his silk shirt. He groaned when they rubbed against the fabric and he whimpered again when Justin's mouth was sucking his dick again. He hadn't noticed that his lover's hands had roamed from his hips to the small of his back. It was then that Brian learned that Justin had nails as they scratched down the small of Brian's back, causing Brian to buck forward into Justin's mouth.

One hand remained on the lower part of Brian's back, pressing against the skin there, while the other slipped underneath the front of Brian's shirt to graze the skin with fingertips. What Justin would never tell anyone in fear of his health was that Brian was terribly ticklish. Brian tried to control his body when it started to shake as Justin trickled his fingers down the side of Brian's ribcage. Brian was trying to not let the sensation nerve him but between the feeling of Justin's hot mouth sucking him, his tongue laving the underside of Brian's cock, and the feeling of Justin rolling Brian's nipple in between two fingers was driving Brian nuts. Before he knew what he was saying, he begged Justin over and over again to let him come.

Justin in reveled in the fact that he had Brian Kinney trembling beneath his mouth and beneath his hands. The man was positively shaking and begging for his climax. Justin was beginning to like being in control, being the one to say 'no' to the ever oppressive Brian.

"Do it," Justin ordered.

He took Brian as far into his mouth as he could and then scratched his nails down Brian's sides, making the brunet writhe underneath his touch. Justin's hands slipped around behind Brian's back and they grabbed the other man's ass, pulling Brian closer to Justin and farther into Justin's mouth.

With a loud cry, Brian came hot and hard in Justin's mouth and he panted heavily as Justin milked him for all he was worth, continuing to suck Brian until Brian was finished coming. Licking his lips, Justin sat back on his heels, his hands in his lap, and watched as Brian remained trembling slightly and panting slowly while he looked down at Justin.

Justin smiled sweetly at his lover and then turned to go into the bedroom, wincing slightly when he realized that throughout the entire ordeal, he had been hard.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Brian, grabbing Justin by his rather excited and aroused dick.

"Brian, we're going to be late for dinner," Justin said simply, his voice hitching at the end when Brian began to expertly stroke him.

"Then I'll make this quick."

Justin's head rested forward on Brian's shoulder as Brian switched from leisure and enticing strokes to fast and callous ones. From base to tip, Brian moved his hand in a firm fist, hardly listening to his lover's pleas.

"Brian, get the lube. Please, Brian," pleaded Justin, trying to stop Brian's hand that was pumping up and down.

"No, Justin."

"Brian," he whined.

"Straight out of high school," Brian smiled, referring to the rushed and careless style that he was pleasuring his lover with.

"I'm not in high school any more."

"Then stop whining and enjoy it."

"It's a little hard when I feel like I'm getting rub burn on my dick."

"You're not fucking a twat so I don't see how that's possible," Brian responded smartly.

"Fuck!" Justin swore as Brian stopped and squeezed the base of Justin's hard-on. He did this repeatedly up and down until Justin felt like he was going to explode.

Justin didn't realize the full extent to how much he had missed Brian touching him until Brian finally did touch him. He stopped whining and just relished in Brian's hand wrapped tightly around him. Justin didn't care any more and hadn't ever since Daphne's who won the deal. All he cared about was Brian pleasuring him and that's all he could manage think about right then.

Since his head was resting on the arch where Brian's shoulder met his neck, Justin had perfect access to Brian's throat. He kissed the soft skin beneath his lips while he wrapped his arms around Brian's waist, beginning to thrust into Brian's hand. Justin licked over Brian's Adams apple and sucked on the flesh, leaving behind a mark. Brian growled when he felt Justin's teeth nibbling the same spot that he had sucked. Fuck, Brian thought. That was definitely going to be hickey.

Justin felt a pull in the pit of his stomach and an ache in his groin that would ultimately lead to the finish of Brian's hand stroking him. Brian grasped the back of Justin's neck with his free hand, feeling the little wet hairs beneath his fingertips, and pulled Justin into a deep kiss. Their mouths were molded perfectly together and after a long moment of just merely kissing, Brian secretly asked with his tongue sliding across Justin's bottom lip for permission of entering. When Justin's tongue slid against Brian's, he groaned and felt his knees start to give in. Brian caught him with the hand that had been on his neck, pulling him flusher against his own body, still caressing Justin with his other hand.

Brian's strokes were hard and haste. It was the pace that Justin got off the fastest and he was satisfied a few seconds later when Justin cried out against his mouth and came in Brian's hand and over Brian's stomach. Justin leaned his head against Brian's forehead and just stood there for a brief minute in Brian's arms.

"We need a shower," murmured Brian against Justin's ear.

Brian pulled Justin, who still a little shaky on his feet, by the hand towards the shower where Justin had been merely fifteen minutes prior to their sexual activities. The water felt so good against his skin and Justin sighed as Brian pulled him close for another kiss.

"Can we not ever do that again?" said Justin when he broke the kiss to grab the soap.

Brian raised his eyebrow. "Hand jobs?"

"Make deals."

"That's fine by me," he muttered, kissing the side of Justin's neck. "But I do believe that you came first."


	12. Dinner and Declarations

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them, would buy them, want the creating rights but cannot have them, would screw Gale at any possible chance.

**Rating:** PG-13 (For swearing)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve: Dinner and Declarations**

Brian hadn't been able to ignore the looks that Lindsay was giving him and Justin all night. She kept smiling at the two of them and when Brian had taken Justin's hand in his that had been resting on the surface of the table, Lindsay practically beamed with approval and joy that Brian and Justin were back together. Mel on the other hand was a little subtler though Brian had caught her watching the two of them as they washed dishes. At the time, Brian had proved himself to be a distraction; Justin and himself were rather engaged with each other when Justin was supposed to be washing dishes and Brian was supposed to drying them.

"Well, I'm glad that they're back together," said Lindsay, sitting down on the couch, folding one leg under her.

"I never said that I wasn't," stated Mel.

She sat down beside her. They were waiting for the two men to finish since they were already done clearing the table and putting the food away.

"Tell me they're not making inappropriate use of our kitchen," said Mel when she heard something fall on the ground.

"I think we'd hear them," smiled Lindsay. "Besides, I think they know better than that."

A moment later, Brian appeared first out of the kitchen and Justin followed him, laughing behind him. As usual, the older man appeared calm and stoic but for some reason, the younger was trying to hide fits of giggles in his hand. He seated himself next to Brian, across from the two women, and bit down on his bottom lip, smiling widely.

"Dare I ask?" wondered Lindsay, glancing from the brunet to the blond.

"I wouldn't suggest it," Brian casually remarked as he sat down on the sofa across from the two lesbians. Justin obediently followed suit and snuggled up next to Brian, who wrapped his arm around the blond's shoulders, pulling him tighter against his side.

"So, is there a reason in particular that you two dykes invited us over?"

"They are our friends, Brian," muttered Justin, rolling his eyes at his lover's accusation of suspiciousness.

"Well, unfortunately Justin, Brian is actually right," drawled out Lindsay slowly, looking to the woman beside her for support.

Mel nodded once and immediately Justin's nerves kicked into gear. He wasn't entirely sure of how to gauge what they were going to say but it had to be important if Lindsay, or Mel for that matter, couldn't flat out say it. It was one of the few traits that Brian and the lesbians shared.

"Mel and I were thinking about J.R. and Gus."

"And?" urged Brian, stressing the word.

He definitely wasn't one for patience – in and out of the bedroom.

"Well, more like Gus," stated Lindsay, looking directly into Brian's eyes.

"We were wondering what you would think if Gus were to stay with you for a little while," said Mel a moment later, taking her lover's hand in hers.

"How long?" deadpanned Brian.

"A few months."

"What's going on?" spoke up Justin, straightening up. He shrugged off Brian's arm but Brian didn't take the brush-off too lightly so he put his arm back around Justin, only around his waist this time.

"We were thinking of going to the Caribbean for a while," smiled Lindsay.

"What's there?" asked Brian dully.

"Our honeymoon."

There was a long moment of silence before Brian's mocking laughter broke the stillness of the room. He was holding his side with his free hand and trying to suppress the fit of hilarity that enveloped him.

"You two munchers never give up, do you?"

"I thought you would be happy for us," frowned Lindsay. "You were always the one who – "

"Lin, it's about time the two of you stopped playing coy," commented Brian, cutting her off so she couldn't finish her sentence.

She let out a breath and then looked at Justin, silently asking him with her eyes of what he thought.

"You both know that I'm happy for you," he grinned, getting up from the comfortable cushion that he sat on to hug the two women across from him.

Brian watched with amusement in his eyes and a similar smile on his thin lips, his arms resting on the back of the couch. A minute later Justin sat back down next to Brian, only not as close as before.

"Did you tell Michael?"

"Yes. You two were the last on the list," said Lindsay, shifting a little in her seat.

"Aw, I'm touched," Brian mocked, resting the palm of his hand over his heart while he cocked his head to the side.

"You were last because you would be the most difficult."

"Yeah? Why's that?"

"I think she's referring to the fact of Gus living with us for a while."

"He's my fucking son. Not a burden."

"Here I thought you felt the opposite," retorted Mel, leveling her eyes with Brian's.

"Yeah, I just come over here because I love to spend time with you two rug munchers," he snorted.

"You can't even admit that you love your son, let alone Justin. Why should we think otherwise?" she wondered calmly.

"Mel, honey, we didn't invite them over for personal attacks. Brian and Justin's relationship is none of our business," Lindsay said gently, resting her hand on Mel's thigh.

"But his relationship with our son, is."

"He's not even _yours_," remarked Brian.

"I spend more time with Gus more than you _ever _have. I clothe him, I bathe him, and I'm there when he's sick. I love him and I tell him so every day. What do you do? You're a man who pops up every other week to spend a few hours with him and try to make that count as what a father does and should be."

"Then why the fuck are you asking me to take him?" His voice was the same even tone as he spoke.

"Because you're his father," said Lindsay.

"Yeah, and apparently I'm a really shitty one too."

"You're a great father," she protested lightly.

"No, Mel's right. I'm not."

"A father loves his son, Brian. _You_ love your son."

"It seems that that also doesn't matter."

"It's just not apparent," replied Mel, trying to make her tone a little less harsh than it was a few moments ago. "I've never once heard you tell him that you love him."

"You're not with us every second, now are you?" answered Brian.

He had her there and everyone knew it. Silence ensued in which they all sat there looking at one another though some avoided the gazes of another.

"I'll take him," started Brian, meeting Lindsay's gaze before looking at the woman beside her as he said the rest of his sentence, "because I'm his father and I love him."

Lindsay stood up abruptly and went to Brian quickly to wrap her arms around his neck and hug him as hard as she could.

"Thank you," whispered Lindsay in his ear.

"Don't cry," Brian said disgustedly. He patted her once on the back and then shoved her away, straightening out his dress shirt. "This is a new shirt and I don't want you to ruin it."

Lindsay took up her seat once more, leaving Brian to wipe nothing off of the front of his light navy blue in color shirt.

"Jesus, you think you were moving to Canada or something," he muttered. "Just how long are you gone for?"

"Three months."

"That's the longest honeymoon I've ever heard of."

"It's also a vacation."

"Is Michael looking after J.R.?" questioned Justin, who hadn't said a word in the past five minutes.

"Of course. We wouldn't expect the two of you to look after her as well."

"I wouldn't mind," he said honestly while the man beside him cleared his throat loudly.

"Maybe not but Brian wouldn't have her."

"She's not my kid."

"She may as well be. She's Gus's sister after all."

"Maybe I'll recruit her away from your lesbianism beliefs."

"So she can steal all the men from you?" wondered Lindsay, amused with the idea.

"Her generation's a little young, even for me," he added the last part after taking a look at Justin who was grinning next to him.

"We don't care if she's a lesbian or not, Brian. We'll support her in anything she does. That goes for Gus as well," stated Mel, taking Lindsay's hand back in hers.

The four of them talked for a couple of hours about everything anything that was going on in Pittsburgh. When Lindsay had cared to look at her watch to see what time it was, she appeared surprised and said, "Wow, it's almost twelve thirty."

"I think Sunshine and I are going to head home."

Justin thanked the two women for dinner and for having them, while Brian nodded in agreement. They put on their coats that were hanging on hooks by the front door and waved goodbye to Mel and Lindsay who were standing in the doorway, waving back at them.

They got into Brian's corvette and drove off into the night to the loft.


	13. Bottoms Up

**Disclaimer:** None of it's mine.

**Rating:** Rated R for a reason. Don't like sexual themes? I advise you not to read this. Our friends of the internet have provided you with a Back button just for this case in particular. I don't want to deal with Mommy or Daddy for that matter, and no one else wants to either. Thank you. Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen: Bottoms Up**

It had been a week since Justin and Brian had gone to Lindsay and Mel's for dinner and two days since Brian had answered the door to find the two lesbian's with suitcases in their hands and Gus standing in front of them with the biggest and happiest grin on his face before he jumped into Brian's arms.

Ever since his son had moved in with him and Justin into the loft that now accommodated three people, when a time ago it had only been one, Gus had slept wedged in between his father and Justin in the oversized bed that could easily fit the three of them with plenty of room to spare. Brian kind of missed waking up to Justin sprawled across his chest but the fact that it was his son now didn't bother him at all.

Brian looked at the sleeping child that was currently being embraced in Justin's arms. It seemed the little image of him took turns in whose arms he slept in and Brian smiled at the idea. Trying not to disturb either of the sleeping males next to him, Brian carefully slipped out of the bed and then walked around the foot of it to the other side where he slid in behind his lover. Brian settled into the bed without effort and sighed when he felt the familiar sensation of Justin's body molding perfectly with his. Brian wrapped his arm dangerously low around the blond's waist, pressing his hand flat against the skin just below Justin's navel.

Burying his head into the back of Justin's neck, just below his hairline, Brian breathed in the scent of his lover and moaned faintly when Justin snuggled back against him, wiggling his behind against Brian's lap. Brian's hand drifted up over the younger man's toned stomach to his chest and then up to his face. Brian's hand persuaded Justin's head to turn back a little so that Brian could brush his lips affectionately across the slack mouth of his lover.

Justin's eyes flutter open and he saw Brian resting his forehead against his shoulder. Reaching back, Justin tipped Brian's head up and caught the man's lips with his own. The kiss that the two of them were consumed by was slow and gentle, unhurried and completely the opposite of what went on in the backroom of Babylon. Justin was now on his back, one arm pinned down by Gus's sleeping form, resting silently on his side, and the other was slipping into Brian's hair. Brian's hand cupped Justin's cheek as he parted Justin's mouth with his tongue.

"I miss waking up to you," Justin murmured softly against Brian's lips.

"You always do," he stated, knowing full well what it was that Justin was talking about.

"Not lately. You're always out of reach."

"We'll get him a bed. Don't worry."

"And where will he sleep? There's only one room."

"We'll figure it out," Brian said carelessly, running his tongue along Justin's bottom lip.

The blond groaned, which only aroused the man beside him further. Brian pushed his hips against Justin's side so the younger man could feel exactly how turned on he was at that moment. His face was in the spot where Justin's neck met his shoulder, and his hand was sliding dangerously down to the waistband of Justin's boxers. He heard one of their breaths catch but he wasn't sure whose it was exactly. Brian's hand dipped into the cotton boxers and found purchase by grasping Justin's half erect penis in his hand.

"Shouldn't we do this somewhere else?" whispered Justin, his voice barely audible as Brian's hand stroked leisurely up and down his hard-on.

"Like where, Sunshine?" he asked, practically kissing Justin's ear as he spoke.

"I don't know," he breathed out, pausing briefly when Brian's pace quickened.

Justin was trying to be as quiet as he possibly could, attempting to not awaken the child that was still sleeping on his numb arm. Carefully, he slid his arm out from under the boy and sighed when he got the feeling back, as the blood came rushing down into it… the blood that was not rushing into his lap where Brian's hand was jerking him off with a speed that he knew Justin favored.

"The shower," he suggested after a second.

"Somewhere new," Brian murmured, nuzzling the blond's neck.

"Not here, Bri. Please."

"You don't have to beg, Sunshine. You know I'll give whatever it is that you want."

Justin blinked twice and then turned his head completely to the side so that he was looking straight into Brian's eyes. For a long minute that seemed like ages, Justin just stared into hazel eyes, not even noticing how Brian's hand had ceased all movements. The hand was simply gripping the base of Justin's erection firmly.

It took Justin little thought to decide what to do. He jumped Brian, straddling his pelvis, and assaulted Brian's lips with his own. Brian was taken aback with surprise and for a moment all he could do was lie there and allow Justin to kiss him for all he was worth, grinding his erection down against Brian's, letting the younger man pin his arms above his head. Brian wasn't usually the one for submission. He was all about dominating but somehow he doubted that Justin would let that happen that night.

Brian tore his head to the side, breaking the kiss at once so that he could breathe. He gulped in oxygen in a sad attempt at trying to not die from asphyxia that had been inflicted on him by the man moving his hips in a way that had Brian almost begging for release.

Brian nearly protested soundly when Justin got up off of his lap and stepped down onto the floor. He watched as the blond moved around the bed, appearing to be making his way to Gus who was still sleeping about a foot from where Brian was. Justin scooped the little boy into his arms and headed out of the bedroom in search of a place where he could put the boy. He grabbed a blanket off the couch and then headed for the chaise that was farther away from their bedroom than the couch. The boy didn't even wake up when Justin laid him down on the black leather chaise, putting the blanket over him a second later.

Justin all but ran back to the bedroom, finding that Brian hadn't moved at all since he left. Their eyes remained locked for several rather long seconds, Justin continuing to stand in the doorway, aroused beyond belief and showing it too, wondering what the hell he should do next.

There seemed little else to do besides fucking him, Justin thought to himself. He strolled towards the bed taking is sweet time as he swayed his hips a little more than he usually cared to. Justin wasn't sure that he was ready to give up the domination that he had had over his lover mere moments ago. He wanted to have the older man sobbing his name beneath him, begging for him to bring on hid orgasm. This thought lingered in Justin's mind longer than Brian would have let it had he known.

Crawling up the expanse of the brunet's body, Justin bent his head down to Brian's torso and flicked his tongue inside the navel underneath his lips. The tip of his tongue gradually caressed the circumference before the flat of his tongue tasted the little trail of hair that led into Brian's shorts. Justin could hear his lover's breathing change, hitch at certain points but it was only a start to the teasing that Justin was planning on playing out.

He moved up, nuzzling his nose against Brian's chest and when a strong hand grabbed the hair on the back of his head, tugging him back by it, Justin wasn't expecting Brian's lips to crash down on his own, bringing him in deeper with each passing second. Justin tried to control the kiss, untangling Brian's fingers from the back of his head and pinning that hand above Brian's head so he couldn't use it.

"Trying to get rough with me?" panted Brian when his other hand was pinned above his head along with the first after he attempted to make use of Justin's erection that was grinding against Brian's.

"No," Justin said.

It wasn't a lie. All Justin wanted was dominance and Brian's submission. If things had to get rough, Justin supposed that he wouldn't entirely mind as long as he got what he wanted in the end.

Justin was flipped onto his back with Brian grasping him by his wrists, pushing them into the bed. He was now mirroring Brian's former position but he had to admit that he didn't look any where near as aroused and wanton as Brian looked right then. As much as he wanted to succumb to Brian and let him fuck him into the depths of the bed, Justin had a goal in his mind and damn him if he wasn't going to accomplish it.

He began to try to wiggle free out of the firm grasp that Brian had on his wrists. All it warranted was a moan from his counterpart because of the way Justin ended up brushing both of their arousals together.

"You can do that all you want but you're not topping."

So Brian knew exactly what Justin was trying to do. He knew that he wasn't being very discreet but they had done things like this before and then Brian had let him top him until he flipped the blond over onto his stomach and fucked his brains out… several times. It was almost a way for Brian to tell him without words just who was boss and who topped in the bedroom. Brian was in for a change.

"We'll see about that," mumbled Justin against Brian's shoulder.

He bit down a little harder than he would have to ignite passion in Brian and he got a rather pissed-off sounding hiss. Brian's head snapped to the side to look at the man still latched onto his shoulder, beginning to suck on the patch of already wounded flesh. Watching Justin slowly lick the spot, vibrant blue eyes pouring into hazel, Brian's grip unintentionally loosened but Justin knew that it wasn't the time to take advantage of Brian's weakened state.

Justin's mouth moved up the arch where Brian's shoulder met his neck. On the side of Brian's throat where everyone could see, Justin hastened his mouth to the spot and repeated the same treatment that had been inflicted on Brian's shoulder. He even added a bite that elicited another hiss from Brian but the nip was a little less hard than the first one.

"You fucking vampire," he breathed out.

"Watch out. I just might sink my teeth into something else," Justin whispered into his ear, thrusting up against him to add emphasis on his statement.

"Try it and see what happens," he growled back. "You won't have a dick to try and fuck me with."

Justin chuckled and nibbled along Brian's jaw, stopping to merely bit down on Brian's chin. He found that the brunet always responded to a little rougher touch, usually biting, than light touches. However, the man did appreciate anything manual and definitely oral.

Brian's hands had slipped up from Justin's wrist to twine their fingers together, still above Justin's head. The younger man could feel the gentle slip of Brian's dominance and control slipping, gradually giving way to submission. He may have been on the bottom but he could still oppress the all mighty sex god, Brian Kinney. And the latter was too focused on the sensation of his lover rotating his pelvis up against his to notice exactly what was going on. Justin wrapped his legs around Brian's waist as tightly as he could, pressing himself as hard as he could against Brian, and sucked on Brian's bottom lip.

His eyelids were heavy with lust and at that moment he would let Justin do almost anything to him if it meant that he would never stop grinding with him and kissing him the way that he was.

When Justin unhurriedly withdrew from the kiss that he had practically drowned themselves in. he gauged Brian's expression and found that there was little in it since the man seemed so far gone that he was delirious. That was the moment for Justin to take advantage of his lover's weakness, when he was panting down against his collarbone and nearly trembling.

Lifting his hips completely off the bed, Justin began to persuade Brian's body to roll over. It was easier than Justin thought. Brian gave absolutely no resistance and actually moaned when Justin straddled him once more and locked Brian's hands to his sides.

"You drugged me, didn't you?" Brian mumbled.

"Not with what you're thinking," Justin murmured against Brian's chest, his tongue tasting the nipple beneath his lips.

"Tell anyone and I'll kill you," Brian threatened, his voice husky but sounding almost like he was going to fall asleep.

"Tell anyone what?"

"That I let you top."

"This barely qualifies as topping," protested Justin, tugging down the waistband of Brian's briefs.

"But you're going to."

"And you're okay with that?"

"You seem pretty determined to do so," Brian replied coolly, trying not to show that he loved how the cool air caressed his heated flesh and how it was a nice contrast to Justin's breath close to his erection. "Besides, I think I've crushed enough kids' dreams today to crush another."

"I'm not a kid," Justin said.

"Yeah, I can feel that," he chuckled.

There was a pause in which Justin removed his cotton underwear as well, throwing it down onto the floor on top of Brian's pair. There was already a condom and some lube on top of the night table within Justin's reach but he wasn't sure if he wanted to grab them just yet.

"Well, Sunshine. Aren't you going to do it?"

"Patience," he chided back.

"Fuck me before I change my mind."

"Even if you did change your mind, I'd still fuck you."

"That's called rape, Sunshine."

Justin let out a slow and deep chuckle, grinning madly as he did so. "Oh, trust me, it wouldn't be rape."

Brian sneered mocking up at his lover as a silence enveloped them momentarily.

"I haven't bottomed since…"

"The last time you bottomed for me," Justin replied smugly, his grin just as arrogant.

"Which was over a year ago. Longer than that even, I'm sure."

"You're probably right."

Justin finally reached for the necessities sitting on the surface of the little table. He started to prep himself but the tone of Brian's voice and his choice of words stilled his movements.

"Be…gentle with me," Brian whispered, his voice barely audible. "I'm not as used to it as you are." He smiled at the last part.

Leaning down, Justin kissed him softly on the mouth, lingering for longer than he meant to but it appeared that Brian didn't mind. The brunet was grasping the base of his neck with one hand and pulling him in deeper. Justin didn't even care to take notice of where Brian's other hand was until he felt it grasping his cock. Moaning against Brian's mouth, Justin thrust into his lover's hand and then decided to return the favor to Brian, only with a twist.

Justin grabbed the scented bottle of lube, unbeknownst to Brian until Brian felt the distinct feeling of a finger beginning to tease the spot past his balls. Brian broke the kiss and groaned when Justin slipped his finger inside with ease. It wasn't long before it was two fingers and then one more. Brian felt like he was going to come at any moment if Justin didn't just get on with it. In fact, he had a brief urge to simply climax before Justin got the chance to fuck him but then his reputation of lasting would be shot to shit.

Brian was trapped willingly in by Justin's mouth molded to his and the two of them were all tongues and lips as Justin thrust his fingers into Brian. Not once did he make a move to touch Brian's dick and Brian noticed immediately.

"Touch me, Justin," he said, his voice almost sounding like a plea.

"I am," he responded incredulously, running his hand up and down Brian's side.

"My _dick_," he stressed.

"You've got a filthy mouth," Justin teased.

"Sue me."

"I'd rather fuck you."

"I'd rather you blow me."

"No, you're already going to shoot your load in two seconds."

"I am not."

"Once I wrap my mouth around your hard cock, you'll come instantly."

"Lucky me," he smiled.

Justin pulled his fingers out all at once and in one fluid motion. Brian gasped and clenched his eyes together.

"All I had to do was stop fingering you and you practically came."

"Fuck you."

"Oh, no. I'm fucking _you_."

"You keep saying that but I don't see anything like that happening."

Brian didn't know when Justin had slipped a condom on but he was more than surprised to find Justin already invading him, gently easing into him. When the head of Justin's penis was inside, Brian decided that it was the perfect moment to clench the muscles around Justin, causing the blond to moan loudly and squeeze his eyes shut.

Brian quickly became bored with Justin's careful movements even when he was fully inside Brian and had been for nearly a full minute now. With a haste and abrupt movement, Brian thrust the best that a person could do with his legs over someone's shoulders and a pillow underneath his back.

"I'm not a virgin, Sunshine."

"You sure feel like one," Justin grinned down at Brian before kissing him passionately, thrusting hard into him.

He pulled almost completely back before plunging back inside. The action was repeated twice more until neither of them seemed to be able to take the languid movements any longer. Justin drove into Brian over and over again with a speed that could easily get the two of them off.

It was a completely different situation and all around experience for Brian to have his legs up in the air instead of Justin's. That wasn't the only thing that was utterly different; he wasn't used to being the receiver of the sex that Justin and him shared. However, Brian didn't really mind being a bottom but he definitely didn't want it to spread around. After all, he had a reputation to keep in tact.

"_Harder_," he growled, lifting himself a little higher off of the bed so Justin could fill him even more.

With a hand on either side of Brian's head, Justin gripped the sheets and obeyed Brian's request, though it sounded more like an order when he barked the word out at Justin for him to comply.

Justin relished in the fact that he was the only one Brian would ever let top and he reveled in the sensations of moving in and out of his lover beneath. They both knew that neither of them were going to last much longer and Brian's cock was practically aching from Justin's refusal of tactile gratification.

"Don't make me do it myself," he hissed out.

The blond above him looked down at him in bewilderment. His confusion melted away as he watched Brian seductively run his hand down his own flat stomach to his hard-on, grasping it firmly in his hand. Justin observed intently as Brian began to fist himself, up and down. His eyes followed the tiny droplets that trailed down Brian's erection. Justin had the largest urge to crane his neck down, however awkward and almost indefinitely impossible, and lap up the stream with his tongue.

Their eyes met when Justin felt like he was being stared down. Brian's eyebrow was raised, gazing at the younger man with amusement but also impatience.

"What?"

"You stopped."

"Huh?"

Brian thrust up and Justin's mouth went instantly into the shape of an 'o' before letting out a groan a few long seconds later.

"If I wanted to do all the work we would be in different positions, now wouldn't we?" Brian commented pointedly.

Brian purposely clenched his muscles once again around his lover just to see the blond's control slip again. Justin unexpectedly thrust forward, eliciting a sound from Brian that was the lovechild of a gasp and a groan. He didn't ever want to stop moving inside of Brian but he knew that the two of them weren't going to be able to last much longer, especially with Brian stroking himself the way he was and gripping Justin's ass with his free hand, urging him to move faster, harder.

Justin's head was bent forward, the strands of his blond hair falling into his eyes. His forehead rested against Brian's as he bit down on his bottom lip to keep from crying out Brian's name. Brian stopped his ministrations on himself and grabbed a fitful of Justin's hair at the bottom of his neck, tugging the younger man's face closer to his so he could kiss him.

One leg of Brian's was wrapped around Justin's waist and the other was still over Justin's shoulder. Justin tried to test Brian's flexibility by pushing the leg that was over his shoulder as far back as it could possibly go. Brian looked uncomfortable for a moment when realizing that his left thigh was practically next to his head and Justin only smiled down at him through the veil of hair in his eyes.

"_Brian_," he groaned, squeezing his eyes closed for a moment until Brian panting out his name caught his attention.

Justin watched as his lover beneath him met him thrust for thrust until he couldn't hold back any longer. Justin felt heat washed over his stomach, up to his chest almost, and that was all it took for him to come after Brian had, reveling in the knowledge that Brian hadn't lasted longer than him for once.

Brian tried to catch his breath as the blond collapsed on top of him. Justin moving above him, slipping inside of him and then back out, had been such a turn on. He knew that the imagery would be with him for the next week at least and he wouldn't be surprised him he was hard every moment of the day just thinking how great it felt to have Justin's dick inside of him, bringing them both over the edge.

Rolling off of the brunet beneath him, Justin lied on his side and let out a breath when Brian molded against his body, wrapping his arm around Justin's small waist.

"Promise me you'll do that again some time," Brian murmured huskily, nipping at Justin's ear with his teeth.

"It's a deal."


	14. Foreplay

**Disclaimer:** None of it's mine, I swear. I'm just borrowing.

**Rating:** Soft R, not even.

**A/N:** I'm almost finished. I'm so sorry that it took so long to update but I've been really busy and have had no inspiration ever since the show ended. –Cries-

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Foreplay**

Justin always heard his mother give a lecture to Molly ever since his sister was a teenager. It sounded something like this: "Never believe a man when he tells you that he loves you before you have sex with him, while you're having sex with him, and after you're having sex with him." Naturally, it wasn't that blunt and much more conservative since Mrs. Taylor had been telling her young daughter that since she was about twelve. Never, however, had she told Justin the same and ever since, Justin wondered if it was the same. Despite Brian's obvious reasoning of why heteros and homos are so different, Justin knew that Brian couldn't disagree with the fact that all men are alike, hetero or not.

So when Brian had whispered into Justin's ear that he loved him, maybe ten minutes after Justin had fucked him, Justin didn't know whether to believe him or assume that Brian thought he was asleep. Rolling over, Justin faced a very calm and composed Brian who was quite clearly awake and obvious to what he was saying.

"Can you repeat that please?" Justin said incredulously.

"You heard me, you little shit," Brian grinned, pulling his lover closer by his arm around the younger man's waist. "I love you."

Brian said the words against Justin's lips and then captured them with his own mouth, making them both succumb to Brian's feverous kisses. It had gone from a gentle slide of lips to haste kisses where Brian's tongue swept across Justin's bottom lip before parting Justin's lips and entering his mouth.

"I love you too," Justin panted out after pulling back from Brian's mouth.

There were a million things running through Justin's mind at that moment. He didn't know whether he wanted to jump on the bed repeatedly out of triumph, run into the kitchen to grab the phone and squeal to Daphne the news, or if he wanted to dance down Liberty Avenue – even in his current state of undress – and sing that Brian Kinney loved him for everyone to hear. Justin settled on the subtler of the choices and let Brian push him onto his stomach, his face pressing into the pillow.

Justin turned his head to the side so that he could comfortably rest his head on the cushion without suffocating himself while Brian straddled him from behind, sitting on Justin's hamstrings.

"What are you doing?" Justin murmured softly as Brian began to slowly knead his fingers into the muscles of Justin's back.

"It's called foreplay, Sunshine," Brian responded in his usual, practiced, dull tone of voice.

"Well…" Justin started, frowning at the current state that his lover was in, "Stop it."

"You're trying to tell me you don't like it?"

"Brian, you don't do foreplay."

"But you do."

"So?"

"Sunshine, I'm trying something new here. Something I thought you might actually enjoy," Brian answered.

Justin nearly pleaded for him to continue massaging his back but Brian was off of him and walking towards the bathroom before Justin knew exactly what was going on. He didn't know if Brian was pretending to be the drama queen in the relationship or if he was just trying to get him to beg and plead for him to return.

Hoping that Brian wasn't terribly mad at him, Justin hopped out of bed and trotted to the door that was slowly closing. He pushed it open with a flat hand and found that Brian was nowhere in sight. He turned a little and then let out a small grunt when Brian slammed him back against the wall as hard as he could with his body. It almost knocked the wind out of him and it wasn't helping that Brian had fused his lips to Justin's, not caring whether the younger man breathed at that moment or not.

Justin tore his lips from Brian's and stared at the man panting his breath out against his forehead. All he could do was look at Brian incredulously since the man appeared to be bipolar with all the surprises and changes of mood that was being sent Justin's way.

"What the fuck?" breathed Justin, his fingertips biting into Brian's shoulders from clutching at him too hard.

Brian smirked as he cocked his head to the side, patting the side of Justin's cheek as if he was a mere foolish child that said something naïve. Not liking how mocking the gesture was, Justin snatched Brian's hand in his and brought it down to his half erect cock.

"You going to finish what you've started?" Justin asked.

Apparently, the flair of dominance that Justin had displayed earlier that night hadn't washed away. Brian was secretly relieved that it wasn't going to be a one-time thing; only it was going to be exactly that that night. Justin had had his fun and now it was Brian's turn.

"No," he grinned.

There was a gentle glare sent Brian's way but he didn't let it faze him one bit. A look couldn't do him in like it could Justin. Hell, Brian would put a fair sum of money on the fact that he could make Justin cum with just a look. It wasn't difficult. He'd definitely done it to his lover before.

"On your knees," he growled.

"Make me," Justin replied defiantly, sticking his chin out and meeting Brian square in the eye.

The soft, sinister chuckle that would have sent shivers down Justin's spine had he not tried as hard as he was to maintain his defiance, filled the bathroom and reverberated off the dark walls that surrounded the two men.

"Don't play games," Brian warned, staring hard into vibrant blue eyes.

"You're the one who plays games, Brian. Not me."

"Then get the fuck on your knees."

"No," Justin stated firmly.

"Fine," Brian said simply and nonchalantly, shrugging with such practiced casualness that it irritated Justin since he couldn't even begin to be able to ooze such carelessness.

Brian walked calmly towards the shower and turned it on, stepping inside the glass box without even looking once over his shoulder as an invitation for Justin to follow.

The bar of scented white soap was in Brian's hand and he ran it over every inch of his body, slow enough for Justin to realize that he was trying to torture him. It didn't take long for Brian's soapy hand to find his own cock and when it did, Justin flung his head back against the door of the bathroom and watched as Brian gave him a show. Brian was bracing himself with his left palm flat against the tile wall where the head of the shower was, and fisting his cock with the other. His mouth was slightly open and his hips were moving into the tight suction that his hand created.

It was nothing compared to Justin's mouth or even hand, definitely nowhere near and Justin was beginning to wish that he had dropped to his knees, taken that dick in his mouth, and sucked as hard as he could for as long as Brian would last. It was undoubtedly the feeling that Brian wanted him to experience and Justin was feeling it bad.

Slight surprise washed over Justin's face when Brian's eyes met his own. The gaze was intense and filled with so much lust that it had Justin weak in the knees. He was suddenly glad for the support of the door behind him. Brian arched his head back and released a moan that was swallowed up by the sound of the water crushing down onto the floor of the shower. His eyes were closed but his mouth remained slightly slack as his hand pleasured himself.

If Justin didn't get his ass in there within the next two seconds, the kid wasn't going to get laid for a month, Brian thought darkly to himself. At that point, he was ready to start begging for the blond to come in and finish him off. There was no way that his hand compared to the warmth of Justin's mouth. No way. Not to mention Brian Kinney _always_ had some to finish him. He never had to do it alone. And although Brian had appreciated the flair of dominance his lover had shown, it was time to drop it and pick up their usual roles.

Brian was finished faking that he could please himself so well. He shot a side-glance at Justin who was just as hard as he was and aching to be touched. Brian swung open the door of the shower and looked fiercely at the younger man opposite him.

"Get in," he barked out, leaving open the door while he grabbed the soap once more and lathered up his hands to wash his arms.

Justin was slightly hesitant. If Brian had actually stopped what he was doing, which he had started in spite of Justin, he was bound to be a little more than pissed off. Justin let out a sigh and hoped for the best as he listened to the faint sound of his feet walking softly to where Brian was waiting for him.

Stepping inside, Justin closed the door gently behind him and was greeted to Brian's back to him. The taller man was facing away as he rinsed the soap off of his chest and arms. Justin stepped closer to him, resting his hands lightly on Brian's shoulders before standing up on his tiptoes to kiss the side of Brian's neck. Justin gave him some room when he turned around and stared down at the blond who had a slight fear in his eyes.

Brian's face displayed conflicted emotion. Justin actually looked like he was afraid of him or something, Brian found himself thinking. Is that what he had reduced the younger man to? The last thing he wanted was his lover to be afraid of him and feel like he had to do something he didn't want to. It was one thing to be role-playing and a complete other to force the other to do it.

Lifting his hand up slowly, Brian cupped the side of Justin's face and gently rubbed his thumb against the soft patch of skin of Justin's cheek. The frustration in Brian's features that had been there a few minutes ago because of Justin's display of dominance and 'disobedience', melted away to be replaced with affection. Brian leaned down and brushed his lips against Justin's as he wrapped his free arm around the smaller man's waist.

"You're not mad?" Justin murmured, his voice barely audible over the sound of the water.

"No," Brian offered simply.

"You looked like it."

"It's not ever day you know how to say 'no.'"

"I'm sorry," Justin said softly, the entire time looking down at his feet as if he had betrayed his master.

Brian tipped his face up by a crooked finger underneath the blond's chin. Blue eyes stared straight into Brian's chestnut brown.

"Don't be."

Justin had disappeared for the afternoon with Daphne, telling Brian that they were going to do some shopping because Daphne had a big date that night. Brian nodded a few times and waved him off, busy typing something on his laptop for work. Justin leaned in his view of waved goodbye to make sure that Brian knew what he was nodding to. Brian's eyes flickered from the screen to the smiling face of his lover.

"You have no idea what you just agreed to, do you?" smirked the blond, biting on his bottom lip in an attempt at containing himself.

Brian paused and played over the little tendrils of the few sentences that he had caught from the words that were tumbling off of Justin's lips moments before.

"No idea," he muttered, frowning as he tried to think.

"Okay, good."

Justin walked off and was nearly successful except Brian had caught him by the wrist and pulled him back into his lap. Justin was giggling as Brian tried to force it out of him through means of tickling. It usually worked.

"Fine!" he squealed, panting out as Brian's fingers finally stopped. "I said Daphne and I are going to take your credit card, run away to Paris, and get married."

Brian poked him in the side, giving him a feigned annoyed look. "My wallet's in my back pocket and if you want to get married in Paris, we'll go."

Justin was smiling up until the last part of Brian's sentence. He was wondering if the older man knew what he had just said.

"What?"

There was a loud and impatient knock on the door that could have only been Daphne. Brian leaned over and kissed Justin's agape mouth before pushing the blond off of him. Justin just stood there in silence, frowning at Brian.

"Go answer it before she breaks it down," Brian said, returning his full attention to the computer screen.

"Brian – "

"Have a good time."

Justin walked off to answer the banging at the door with a look of incredulousness on his face.


	15. What He Don't Know Can't Hurt Him

**Disclaimer:** To my dismay, I do not own QAF and I do not even begin to claim that I created it or profit from it. However, if Gale Harold wishes to, you know, be my sex slave, I'm cool with that. Honestly.

**Rating:** PG and only because there's hints of 'strong language.'

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: What He Don't Know Can't Hurt Him**

It was well into the evening and Brian was sitting in Woody's with Michael since Justin still hadn't returned yet from shopping with Daphne. He checked his watch for what had to have been the seventh time that hour. It wasn't like Justin to be gone for several hours and not call, even if it was to say 'hello'.

Michael looked over his friend and didn't know whether he felt sorry for the guy or not, since after all, Brian Kinney did not fret over anyone or anything for that matter.

"He hasn't called yet?"

Brian glanced at him as if he had completely forgotten that Michael was sitting there next to him and had been for almost two hours. He shook his head faintly, pursing his lips, before he took a swig from the bottle clutched in his right hand.

"He and Daphne left earlier to go shopping. She apparently has a date tonight," he scoffed at the last part, rolling his eyes.

"Then there's nothing you should be worried about. Justin's with Daphne."

"Who said anything about being worried?" His face was so calm and composed. Sometimes Michael just wanted to smack the façade off of the man's face if it meant that Brian would show some emotion for once.

"That's the eighth time you've looked at your watch since we got here."

Brian shrugged nonchalantly.

"Really, Brian. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Mikey. Don't worry your pretty head about it."

"So something is wrong," Michael stated, his eyes studying the side of Brian's face.

"Stop looking at me, you perv."

Michael chuckled and glanced around the bar, filled with more people now than when they arrived. A few recognizable faces but none the stood out. Ben was supposed to meet him along with the rest of the guys, any minute now.

The sigh that Brian let out was quiet but his friend still heard it. Michael rested his hand on Brian's shoulder and smiled with amusement at the brunet. Brian might have not been willing to admit it, but he was worried for Justin, which meant that he cared about the young blond. If Michael felt like stirring things up a bit, he would have pointed it out. Somehow though, he knew there was something more than Justin not calling him that was making him so irritable and unnaturally concerned.

"Justin never calls you, Bri."

"He does sometimes."

"What's really going on?"

For what appeared to have been the hundredth time that night, Brian sighed and reached into his jacket, pulling something out of the pocket on the inside. Michael's eyes followed Brian's hand, which put something on the bar before him. When Brian withdrew his hand, Michael gasped and his hand instantly went to cover his mouth.

"It's not for you," smirked Brian, sipping at his beer.

"_This_ is what you're worried about?" he exclaimed.

"Would you care to speak any louder? I don't think they heard you in the bathroom."

"Why would you be afraid of him saying no?"

Brian sent him a sharp glare, almost dropping his drink. How his friend was so intuitive for a guy, was beyond Brian.

"I never said that."

"Why else would you be so worried?"

"Oh, I don't know. I don't really propose to someone every day," Brian bit out sarcastically.

"Of course Justin would say yes."

"That's not the impression I got this morning."

"You already asked him!"

"No," said Brian hastily, trying to keep Michael's voice down. "I kind of hinted at marriage and he froze up."

"Maybe he was just surprised that you would consider it. I mean, he's pretty much accepted the fact that you're not into marriage. I mean, _were_ not."

Brian shrugged and downed the rest of his drink. The man beside him looked like he was going to burst with excitement as he clutched the ring box in his hands.

"Can I open it?"

"Fine," said Brian, sounding as bored as ever.

Michael 'oohed' and 'ahhed' over the simple male silver band with three small diamonds in the inlay. Brian figured that since Justin was basically the woman in the relationship that he should get to wear diamonds like any other wife.

"So he doesn't know?" inquired Michael, still teeming with joy and excitement despite the rather loud and attention grabbing squeal he let out seconds before.

"He has no fucking clue," Brian replied casually, a smirk on his dreamy face, staring at the bottles that lined the shelves behind the bar, while he took a rather long, slow drag of his cigarette.

"Brian, this is so exciting!" Michael exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

Brian finally turned his head to the side to look at his friend whose smile spread impossibly wider when seeing his eyes filled with affection for a particular young blond. At last, he let out a smile that was completely genuine before he hung his head, resting the heel of his palm against his forehead.

"What the fuck am I thinking?" he wondered rhetorically aloud, chuckling to himself as he said the words.

"That you love Justin and wouldn't want to spend the rest of your life with anyone else but him," his friend replied easily, pausing to take a healthy gulp of his beer. "Brian, it's about fucking time."

Now, there was a more serious tone in Michael's voice that wasn't lost on Brian. Slowly, he nodded his head in agreement, took another drag of his cigarette, and then stomped the thing out madly in its ashtray.

"I'm quitting too."

"Smoking?"

"Yeah."

"I'm surprised you didn't quit sooner."

"Why?"

"You're such a health freak."

Brian shrugged nonchalantly and then ordered the two of them another round.

"So what's prompting you to quit?"

There was a sigh relieved from Brian's mouth, the deep rush of air sliding past his lips, and he smiled down at the bar for what must have been the seventh time that night. His hands were twined together in front of him, his elbows up on the wooden surface of the bar, and he gazed at them now, curious to feel the cool sensation of a band of gold wrapped tightly around his finger.

"Justin hates it. He doesn't say it but I know he does."

"He hates a lot of things, Bri."

"I thought you would be happy that I've decided it stop slowly killing myself, Michael."

"Yeah, I'm all about Brian preservation," Michael quipped, grinning his teasing smile at the brunette in front of him.

The two of them must have looked a little odd, Brian sitting facing the bar, hardly giving Michael any attention except for words and the odd glance, while Michael sat on his stool facing Brian, fully engrossed in Brian.

"I'm glad someone is."

"You mean, besides Justin?"

Brian laughed, tossing his cigarette package onto the bar that had resided in the pocket of his black leather jacket. It was three quarters full and he was throwing them away or at least leaving them there forsaken once he had left.

"When are you going to ask Justin?"

There was a small silence between them as Brian sat there quiet, pondering the question that he had been thinking about, among others as well, for the better part of two weeks.

"I'm not exactly sure yet. I was thinking about this Friday at Babylon."

Michael deadpanned. "Babylon?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?"

"You don't fucking pro –"

"Keep your voice down," growled Brian, glaring at his friend darkly when a couple of heads turned.

"Anyways, you just don't."

"Why not?"

"It's a fucking club for crying out loud!"

"I'm still not seeing your point Mikey."

"You're just going to do it when you two are dancing or something? Or when he's sucking you off in the back?"

Brian feigned thoughtfulness for a brief moment just to faze Michael. "You know, I thought about the latter for a while…"

"But?"

It was Brian's turn to deadpan. "It's fucking impersonal."

"Actually, it's very personal."

"So now you're for the idea?"

"No, I was just saying."

"That because someone is sucking your dick, it's personal? Mikey, you've been in the back of Babylon countless times with numerous tricks. How many of them can you name?"

"Ben, and that's all that matters."

A loud, rather obnoxious cry of laughter was heard from Brian. The man was practically banging his fist against the bar as tears came to his eyes from laughing so hard. He held his sides and then gradually regained his normal breathing pattern before looking up at Michael's hurt expression.

"I'm serious, Brian," Michael whispered, fingering the condensation on his freshly topped beer.

"You're such a romantic."

What normally would have been a compliment or a casual observation was suddenly an insult when being said from Brian's lips.

"You've turned into quite the one yourself."

"You're talking to the man who wants to propose to his boyfriend at Babylon."

"That's only the second time I've heard you say that word in an hour and a half."

"And?"

"You're not fully admitting it, are you Brian?"

"Why the fuck would I be _proposing_ to Justin if I couldn't admit it."

"Admit what?"

"That I wanted to marry him."

Michael smirked, noticing that Brian was going to say something along the lines of the 'L' word and it wasn't 'lesbian.'

"You can't say it, can you?"

"Say what?"

"That you love Justin."

"Yes I can."

"So do it," he challenged, reveling in the idea that he had Brian Kinney squirming in his seat.

"Why? What the fuck's it to you?"

"Why not? See, you keep stalling. Just say it."

"Tell me the last trick's name before you're first with Ben."

Brian cut off what Michael was about to answer with. "Honor system, Mikey."

That shut him up. Michael sat there, searching his brain rapidly. He could see the guy's face, practically feel his lips wrapped around the head of his dick, but Michael could not for the life of him remember his name.

"You can't, can you?"

"No but that's an entirely different story. I can't remember his name because that was two _years_ ago. You can't admit that you love Justin to me because you've never admitted that you loved anyone. You haven't even told Justin once that you love him."

"Does indirectly count?"

"How can you indirectly tell someone that you love them?"

"There are many ways Mikey, you just wouldn't understand."

"Daniel," he said abruptly, a grin beginning to plaster across his face.

Brian furrowed his brow, already forgetting what their conversation had been about a minute ago prior. "What?"

"The trick's name was Daniel."

Recognition spread across Brian's façade. "Yes, you would be correct you little shit."

"How would you know?"

"He was an old client of mine until he sucked me off and then claimed that I had tricked him into doing it. At that time, he was in the proverbial closet but now he's flaming."

"I'm surprised you even remembered."

"Astonishment isn't something I deal with everyday. When I do experience it, I remember it."

"So are you actually going to propose to Justin at Babylon?"

"No."

"Really?"

"No."

"Fuck off, Bri. Which is it?"

Michael heard a small ring coming from Brian's pocket and watched as his friend pulled out his cell phone, smiling at the name on the screen. Brian stood up, his friend watching him curiously as he pulled out his wallet, leaving enough money for their drinks and a healthy tip.

"You'll just have to see. In the meantime, I have to go see a blond about a blowjob."


End file.
